Gone Yet Here
by JustKaty
Summary: Christian and Ana five years later. Has life calm down for the couple or is it as equally troubled as before?
1. Goodbye

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT own the characters or the book. This is just a FanFiction.**

**A/N: **Please Follow and Review! This is set five years into the future. One of the things I've changed is that Ana never became pregnant with Teddy so soon after there marriage. So there in no Teddy...yet ;)

*****I know some of you won't like the first couple of chapters but give it a chance. Just read the first 5 chapters and then decide if you don't like it.

* * *

"No. No. NO!"

Ana's world felt as if it was about to be turned upside down. "You can't... you can't do this!" Panic had raged through her as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry." Christian voice was low, but horsed; almost unable to be herd.

"You said you would never do this, you begged me not to do this to you!" She waved her hands around, searching for something to help her.

"Things have changed Anastasia. I'm sorry it has to end like this. Believe me, I _never_ wanted to hurt you." Christian said threw gritted teeth.

"NEVER WANTED TO HURT ME!?" She snarled at him, "I have spent five fucking years of my life loving you Christian Grey. Five fucking years of putting up with your fucked up problems and accepting you the way you are. I have believed in you, I have trusted you, and stayed by your side in the good times and the bad. And this is what our fate is?! You ending our marriage!?"

"I'm sorry..." His head was bowed downcast.

"No you're not! That bitch was right all along, you don't have a heart. You will _never _have a heart. You're a stupid, lying, _heartless_ monster and I hope to god you rot in hell for what you've done to us! It's where you belong!" Ana's pain and anger began to take over her hurt. She stormed off and made her way through the dining room and into there bedroom. Ana began to pace the room before she eyed and picked up one of the modern vases that rested on the ledge. She gazed over to the door and threw it at a stunned Christian.

"FUCK!" He had just managed to block his eyes but the vase didn't completely miss his face. Christian wiped his jaw as a small trickle of blood came down.

Ana looked at him. He was just as emotionless as when she first met him. The cold, emotionless CEO stuck in his ivory tower. She couldn't believe it. This was real.

"Now can you feel some of the pain I'm in Grey. Huh? It's not nice is it?" She yelled as she stormed off into the great room grabbing another vase on her way.

Christian followed after her and suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"Ana don't!" He pleaded with her.

"Try and stop me Grey!" she threw it which landed directly at his chest.

Taylor entered the room a moment later, mirroring the same emotion as Christian. He rushed to Ana trying to calm her down "Mrs. Grey..."

"Get your fucking hands off me Taylor!" She snarled at him.

Christian gestured for him to leave while closing the doors for privacy.

"God I can't believe this." She sunk to the floor placing her hands on her forehead.

"Ana, I'm so sorry. It was wrong for me to let this relationship get this serious. This would of never of happened..."

"You regret it then, don't you?"

With tears slowly pooling in his eyes. Out of what? Fear?Frustration? Christian looked into her hurt tear-stricken blue eyes and murmured "Yes."

She slowly broke down crying on the floor. Christian turned to leave knowing he couldn't bear to see her like this. Although this action came across quite differently to Ana. Her thinking he didn't give a shit.

She looked up at him and yelled with vivid pain in her voice. "WHY?! WHY!? WHY!?" while screaming cries escaped her.

She sniffled a few times and whispered again,"Why?"

Christian closed his eyes and continued to walk out mumbling "I'm so sorry,"over and over under his breath.

* * *

As Mrs. Jones finished packing all her bags, she gave Ana a small sweet, but nervous smile. Tears were still poring down Ana's face while Mrs. jones eyes were becoming just as teary.

Over the past five years, Ana and her had become quite close. She always was comforting her like a daughter when her mother was so far away.

Ana asked her why Christian had done this. And she could tell she knew something, but wouldn't tell her. Gail tried rationalize it but failed.

As she made her way to the elevators, Ana caught a glimpse of Christian from the side of her eyes. It had appeared to her that Christian had indeed been crying himself. She didn't know what for. He was the one who broke up with her.

Ana walked over to Christian with her rings in her hand. She looked at them one more time before she passed them over.

He took them from her and placed them in his shirt pocket on his chest, just over his heart. But still not looking into her eyes. His head was tilted to the side as his searched the wooden floors of the foyer.

Ana shuffled over and bent in; giving him one long last kiss. Her eyes briefly shut as did his.

"Goodbye." Ana chocked out.

"Goodbye Anastasia." His voiced was horsed. He kissed her back on her cheek.

* * *

Taylor had driven Ana to a building a few street away from _Escala. S_he was stunned to hear that Christian had brought her an apartment to stay in since she would have no where's else to go.

_The bastard felt guilty.  
_

The apartment was on the first floor. She looked around, it was nothing like her home with Christian. Everything was too new and unused, and of lower quality. As Ana put her things down, she was surprised to be introduced by Taylor to two blond haired men. Christian had hired new security for her until things settled down. Knowing quite well that the media will get a hold of this situation soon. Taylor said his good bye and told Ana she'd probably never see any of them again.

* * *

Ana had accepted the fact that she would spend the rest of her life crying over Christian Grey. She knew that he was, and will be the only one she ever felt any desires for.

And knowing he didn't want her anymore made everything that much worse.

After a few hours, Ana became numb. Her tears had more than stopped as she did not have the energy to shed no more. She wasn't tired, just numb. She called on one of the bodyguards to get her some water, but nether of them came. She got up and stumbled to the kitchen herself.

She found both of them standing by the door, emotionless.

"What are your jobs?" She asked them both. Pissed that they wouldn't help her after the events of the day.

"To gard these doors ma'am." The taller one answered.

"And?" She knew they were suppose to do more. Weren't they?

"And to keep you at arms length when outside these doors. That's everything ma'am." He answered again.

Now even more pissed off, Ana knew they weren't like Taylor or Sawyer.

Ana made her way to the kitchen counter. Something caught her eye. She was taken aback to see a new phone, car keys, laptop and bankcard-with only her name on it. She noticed a typed note beside the items:

* * *

_Anastasia,_

_These are all new, and untraceable._

_I will not know where you are or what you're doing anymore._

_I have changed my number so you don't try and call._

_Christian Grey_

* * *

The realization had hit her that Christian didn't want anything to do with her. He didn't even care what happened to her no more. She thought this is why her place was no _Escala _and her security was un friendly.

Taking the things, Ana headed for the one and only bedroom in the place. In the room was a single bed with a dark red duvet. She sat down and turned on her laptop.

She was more than shocked by what she saw next. It was as if someone had just kicked her in the stomach.


	2. Changes

**I DO NOT own the book or the characters, this is just a FanFiction.**

**A/N: **I am warning you this is going to be a boring chapter compared to the last one. I just need to get out there what frame of mind she has been in since Christian left. More exciting chapters will be next!

Thanks for reviewing! I love getting reviews! They help me a lot!

* * *

Ana gazed at her laptop in total shock.

She looked at the picture, it was a woman straddling a naked Christian. She looked more closely to see it was a naked Elena smiling straight into the camera. Ana scrolled down and read the caption:

_I always get what I want Anastasia. _

_After 5 years, he's finally mine. _

-Elena

"Fucking troll!" Ana broke down again, throwing her computer across the room. She was furious that Christian had left her for Elena after all these years.

"I guess she's back." She muttered coldly.

* * *

It had been a month since Christian broke up with Ana.

Ana felt as if her life was on a downward spiral. She was surprised when no one called her after the news broke out about their relationship ending. Nobody seemed to care.

Her daily routine was getting up, going to work and then coming home. Her new job was nothing compared to Grey Publishing but Christian had pulled out his funding when they broke up and Ana was forced to sell. She wasn't entirly sad about that outcome, though. She was able to make quite a bit of money.

She decided that she wanted to go back to a quiet life. But not as quiet as it had become. Her new job was at a small used book store just down the road from her place. She found herself spending all her evenings alone working there while crying her eyes out most times when she got home. Gone were the days where people would invite her to events or anywhere for that matter.

* * *

**Ana's P.O.V**

I wake up at 7am. My hazy eyes gaze out the window across my bed. It looks grey and dull like it's going to rain. It's been like this for about a month now. It's like the weather is mirroring my mood. I don't like it.

I grab my phone to check for any messages. Again there's none.

Getting up and heading to the kitchen, I see my taller not-so friendly guard is standing by the door. Miller is the taller one while Andrew is the shorter one though I don't use there names like I did with Taylor and Sawyer. I Don't get why Christian is bothering with them actually. They don't do anything to help me and I'm pretty sure no one has remembered me enough to come after me. It's not like I have anything to give them anymore.

I make my way to the fridge and take out the tub of Greek Yogurt and the box of granola. One thing that I have enjoyed since being on my own is that no one complains when I skip a meal. Though I have been eating a bit more lately since I've been down about this whole situation. I think I've even gained a few pounds._ Fifty would have loved that!_

Grabbing a chair, I sit down around the two seat table and look out the window while I eat my breakfast. It's hard to think about Christian at all, yet I still do. He's still the love of my life and I know that will never change.

For over a month now I've been trying to think of why he did this, but I can't. I spend hours just sitting here replaying the last few months of our relationship and thinking about that bitch troll. But I never can come up with an answer.

He spent years loathing Elena, doing everything in his power to keep her away from us. Even to the point of attempting to get her kicked out of the entire state of Washington. Though sadly that didn't work. Apparently there are still quite a few things money can't buy and even a purposed donation wouldn't work.

And of course there is the time he bought Elena out. I think that was the most rememberable moment of all. I was so happy when he came home and told me she was gone for good.

* * *

It was just a little over 2 years ago and we had just arrived back form Christian's one month long business trip to Pairs. I decided I would go this time because I knew either one of us couldn't last a month without each other. In a change of events, Christian decided we would go by first class on a public plane. His jet was unfortunately in use at the time of our departure.

He had managed to fall into a peaceful sleep while resting his head on my shoulder during the flight. Normally it would be the other way around but I was too into a book about British Literature. Everything that night would have been normal if he didn't start to mumble things about his crack whore mother. It was quite loud too. I remember people turning around trying to listen in which annoyed the fuck out of me. Thankfully I woke him up before he mentioned anything about the Red Room.

It was around one thirty in the morning if I remember correctly and I was exhausted after our 10 hour non stop flight home. We had landed and were less then 20 minutes away by car when Ryan had called Taylor saying Elena had broken into Escala. Thankfully Gail had been away too that week or there could of been a casualty according to Ryan.

Ryan had been instructed to check the place twice that week while we were away. Making sure nothing like this had happened. That surly helped. We went up to the penthouse to find everything in the great room ruined. With a drunk Elena passed out on the sofa.

We went to survey the damage and we quickly found out that the whole placed had been turned upside down. If you could name it, it was wrecked. It looked like Elena had taken quite a bit of time to do all this. Our photo's had been shredded and the memory cards were burned. I guess she was making sure we had no memories left. Thankfully they were still in our heads. But I'm pretty sure she would have tried to take those too.

To top everything off, all our clothes had been ripped and scattered around the entire apartment leading us to the playroom. Where, let's just say all our toys had been broken.

Christian had decided to keep the police out of it and solve this himself. Typical Fifty. He had finally had it with her and was going to get her out of our lives. The next day he had gone over to her place to talk to Elena and give her an option. He told her that she would receive seventy five million dollars and he would help her start up a business in any country of her choosing if she left the US and never came back. Elena automatically had declined that offer. But Christian quickly countered and told her that if she didn't choose that offer, he would ruin her business and she'd be left with nothing. Knowing quite well she needed money to survive, Elena reluctantly left the US a week later and never came back. Christian had even monitored her passport to make sure.

* * *

I just don't get why after all that he just wakes up and decides to get's back together with her? And decides to tell me by putting a photo on my computer? It just doesn't make sense. But does anything ever make sense with Christian Grey?

Thinking about Elena and Christian makes me furious. To the point where I would expose her secret to every paper in Seattle just to get her out of his life. But I couldn't do that without ruining Christian's business. I know he would hate me, and I'd hate myself for doing that too.

I look down at my uneaten food. I guess talking about Elena had ruined my appetite.

While I make my way to my bedroom to get ready, I notice one of Christian's white crisp shirts I took with me dangling out of a moving box. I always remember what Christian told me over the phone that night he arrived in Italy. He said whenever either one of us was going to be away from one another, we should always take a shirt with us and hold it tight so we wouldn't get lonely at night. Old habit I guess but it helped back then, though it doesn't now. All it does is make me break down into a crying fit. It smells too much like him.

I can't stand being in the place at the moment after thinking about Elena. I need to go out and clear my head from all this. Maybe I'll go to the spa or something.

* * *

I've managed to enjoy some quiet time at the spa today. The only downside was when two gossip reporters asked me if Christian had actually dumped me because he found out I was using him for money. Minor snag but it didn't ruin my fun.

* * *

"...Your total is $47.82 cash or credit?" I muttered I was becoming increase bored with this job as the days wen't on. Don't get me wrong I do love this job but it's just not putting my degree to good use. I like a challenge and I'm not getting it here. But sadly, this seams to be the only one I can get. I don't know what's been going on lately. Ever since I broke up with Christian nothing has been the same for me. It's like nobody wants me around.

"Cash." The man muttered. I take the money and shove it into the register as he leaves.

As I make my way to the back room for my break I notice the mail had been delivered by the door. I pick up the letters and see there's a parcel.

"Let's see what we have here." I mumble under my breath. Bill, bill, bill, payment. Nothing new other then the parcel. Someone must of donated some new books.

"Rick someone sent some new books I think. Would you like me to open it?"

I look over to see Rick standing on a latter stocking books onto the very top shelves. Rick is the store owner. He's quite older than me, about the age as Carrick I think. It's hard to tell. Though he has that look about him that would instantly make you think he's a Literature Professor! I think that's why we get along so great. I can relate to his love of literature because it's the same as mine.

"Yes Ana would you please." He calls out.

I open the un marked parcel and find 5 books in the middle of the box wrapped. I unwrap the white tissue paper around them to find 5 first editions. I gasp at the sight of it.

"What is it Ana?" Rick climbs down the latter and walks over to me curious.

"Someone sent us first editions!" I mannage to choke out. I'm astatic!

"Really?" He seems just as excited. I give him one of the books and he studies it closely. "Would you look at that!"

"I can't believe this! These will sell for thousands! They are terribly hard to find now days!"

"And someone just left it on the doorstep?"

"Yes It had our address on it but there was no sender." I look at the wrappings.

"I might just keep them for a while first." His voice is strained as he peeks up at it threw his glasses not believing what he sees. "I want to savour there glory." We both laugh. Obviously he's completely in love with them!

"Rick do you mind if I take one for a little while?" I hope he says yes!

"I don't know Ana. I would hate for anything to happen to it." I pout at the thought. "But I trust you. I know you'll keep it safe." I smile at his words.

"Thanks Rick. I'll bring it back tomorrow." He hands me the book and I put it in my bag. My night is now set!

* * *

"Well I'm off for the night Ana. Can you lock up yourself?" He asks me.

"Of course. There's only a couple of hours left, I can manage. I don't think many people will be out tonight. It's Rainy and cold." I giggle as I look out threw the store window. "Jeez I might have to get a taxi home. I walked today."

"I would agree with you there Ana. I love Seattle but the weather just isn't consistent." He looks out the window while grabbing his coat off the hook. "You have yourself a good night now." He calls out while leaving.

"Goodnight Rick. See you tomorrow."

Jeez this place is quiet. I decide to pull out the book and have a little look. Maybe I'll read a couple of chapters now...

* * *

No one has been in for an hour so I decide to lock up early. One of my bodyguards is now standing by the door waiting for me. The shorter one. They switch a few times a day so each of them can get some rest and eat. One of the few things I've noticed they actually do.

"I'm going to leave in a few minutes." I murmur to Andrew.

He nods once.

"I'm going to call for a taxi I think."

He nods again.

I call for the taxi and it's here within a few moments. We get in and leave for home.


	3. Page Fifty

**I DO NOT own the** **characters or the book. This is just a FanFiction.**

**A/N: **I love your reviews! Thank you so much! Please keep them coming!

Some things will come to light in this chapter but you'll have to wait and continue to read for most of it.

Please be patience! I will try and get these chapters out as fast as I can!

I added just a little bit of Christian P.O.V to this seeing that a lot of you wanted it. And surprisingly it helped a lot with this chapter! Don't worry, the'll be more in future chapters! ;)

* * *

**Ana's P.O.V**

It's 10:30 and I'm already starting to get sleepy. I have finished getting ready for bed, wearing just a pair of my old sweats and a T-Shirt. Tonight I have finally finished unpacking all my stuff out of the moving boxes. Took me long enough, but I think I was just hoping Christian would come around. Even though I knew he wouldn't. Everything seems to be in a reasonable spot. Although I did run out of drawers and closet space for all my clothes so I just stuffed them under my bed.

My stomach growls. I guess skipping meals isn't a good idea. I slowly make my way threw to the kitchen to make myself a snack. Reaching for the cabinet handle, I grab one of the mugs that I took with me- the one Christian got me in London. And make myself a cup of tea and a sesame seed bagel with cream cheese.

Setting off to bed for the night, I notice Miller sitting in a chair by the front door. He seems to be the one who takes the night shifts lately for some reason. He's wearing a white shirt, black pants and blazer, which makes me think of Sawyer.

"Night Miller." I smile to him.

"Ma'am." He nods.

I've also noticed that Miller is the more friendlier one out of the two. But nothing compared to Taylor and Sawyer. I don't think Andrew likes me at all for some reason. I haven't herd him say more then two words at a time to me.

I crawl into my single bed and get under the red duvet. I lay there for a moment and think about my day, while taking a bite of my bagel. Ever since I got home, I've been eager to read more of this book. Knowing me, I will probably force myself to stay awake until I finish it. It's quite entertaining. Though it does depend on what genre of book you like. I've always enjoyed a good fairy tale my whole life. They always cheer me up in the worst of times.

I turn my head so that I'm looking at my nightstand where my eyes automatically fix on a picture of Christian and I from our honeymoon. The one where we're both laying on the bed and I'm staring at him like a goof. My thought drifts for a moment as I wonder what Christian is doing right now...

* * *

**Christian's P.O.V.**

I pace behind my desk while my eyes briefly catch the mirror across from me. I have decided to take up residence in my office until I get things finished around here. I'm on day three and my appearance is surly showing it. My eyes look tired, I'm dirty and my hair is unruly -more so than normal, I don't give a shit. I never have.

There's two nocks on the door. My attention moves to the door "Grey." I utter emotionless.

"Sir we have that file that you requested."

_You'd be fired if you didn't._

"Good." I snatch the file from him. "I've been waiting too long for this." I gaze down at it. What the fuck is this?

"Is this all you could fucking get?" I snarl at him. Fuck this! "There's nothing but two fucking bloody papers!"

"Yes. But-

"This is shit!" I slam the papers down on my desk. I see him tense. Good. He should be. "I can't do any fucking thing with this."

I run both my hands threw my hair while beginning to pace again, trying to calm myself down. I close my eyes and reopen them a moment later. "Did you look ever where's?" My voice has become strained.

"Yes. Though there's quite a bit of information on those couple of papers sir." He looks down to the desk.

Glaring at him for a moment I manage to speak. "What's in it?"

"I think you should look for yourself sir." He utters._ Fuck it must be bad._

A moment passes. "You can go."

"Sir." He leaves quickly closing the door behind him.

Walking over to my office desk, I pick up the half empty glass of scotch and swish it around a few times. I turn myself so I'm gazing out of the ceiling high window at a dark Seattle.

I gulp the rest of it down in one sip. _Might as well pour yourself another one. _I do just that.

I turn around and sit on the edge of my office desk and open the file...

* * *

**Ana's P.O.V**

Opening my eyes I gaze up at the celling trying to focus my eyes. Shit! I must of fallen asleep. I look over at the clock, it's only 11:00pm. I reach up to the nightstand and test my tea. Thank god it's still warm. I take a few sips and sit up all the way. I place my bagel and tea on the wrinkly bed duvet ahead of me while I open my bag and pull out the book and begin where I had left off...

Looking at the clock I realize it's 11:30. I'm exhausted and I can barely keep my tired eyes open. This is the last page I'm going to read tonight. _Yeah right! _

My whole body is cooped up on my bed. I'm laying down with my legs over lapping each other, and leaning on my right side. My hand supports my head. I reach over to my plate and pop the last bit of bagel in my mouth and chew. As I turn over the old brown page to the next, a little white piece of paper falls out onto my bed.

"Huh?" I murmur to myself while picking up the piece of paper.

I prompt myself in an upright position and examine it closely. I turn it over to see who it might be from but it's unmarked _Of course it's unmarked, it's just a note_. Someone must of made it to give to the next person who reads it. I love little things like this. I wonder what it says.

As I open up the piece of paper, I am confused that there is only one line of writing:

* * *

_______I never wanted this to happen._  


* * *

Jeez what's that suppose to mean? I flip over the note again to see if I can find anything else but there's nothing. Not even a tiny piece of dust. I re read the page it fell out of but it doesn't relate to the story at all. Seems strange but I'm sure many people have owned these books before our store did. Maybe it just got in there by mistake.

I quickly fold up the note, and shove it inside my bag. I turn my gaze back to my book and continue reading the rest of it while trying to fight my eyelids...

* * *

"Morning Rick!" I utter lively as I walk in placing my black trench coat on the metal coat hook. I peak out the window and Andrew walks across the street and sit's inside the cafe staring at the store sternly.

"Good morning Ana?" Rick mutters questionably. I look over and he is sitting on the chair sorting threw a pile of books while he looks at his watch. "It's one in the afternoon." He looks up to me threw his glasses.

Oh shit! I gape at him. I must of slept in after I stayed up till three reading_ That's what you get! _Jeez, I have never been late for work. My subconscious crosses her arms and looks up at me, _Really?_ Well, just the times Christian made me. But those times were different, I was the boss of Grey Publishing back then. Fuck he must think I was up all night doing who knows what.

"I'm... sorry. I didn't realize the time. I stayed up till three trying to finish the book. I guess I slept in a bit." I smile shyly. God I'm embarrassed. This isn't like me. I look down at my fingers which have become intertwined.

"It's ok Ana. I figured you might be up all night reading that book. And you've only been late this once. It's really no big deal. There hasn't been many people in today." He stands up and smiles.

"You're my best employee Ana." I blush and smile sarcastically at him. "Thank you. But I'm your only employee Rick." We both laugh.

I head to the back room and place my bag down on the rickety table. I grab myself a bottle of water from the mini fridge and head back to the register.

"Did you enjoy it?" Rick asks. I take a sip of water and answer him. "Yes I did. I love fairy tails myself. Endless possibilities." I smile while sitting myself down on the stool.

"They are. I was flipping threw the other four last night and they oddly all had a piece of paper in each of them with a line of writing." He murmurs while placing the books down on the counter. I look over at the other four books. I scold at them. I swear those ones look familiar for some reason.

"Mine had a piece of paper too." I frown while heading to the back room and opening my bag to get the note. As I return, I hand the note to him. He reads it to himself, mouthing the words.

"It's very strange isn't it? Sounds like someone feels guilty if you ask me." He mutters in a strained voice. Flipping the note over like I did the night before.

"Look at these ones." He pulls out the four notes from his jean pocket and hands them to me.

Gazing down at the papers I begin to unfold and place each note beside each other. I notice my eyes have become frantic and my fingers are beginning to fumble. I don't know why though. Why _am_ I getting so worked up over this? My subconscious answers, _ Because your life is duller than ever without Fifty. _I scold at my subconscious who is lazying on a sofa.

This_ is_ the most exciting thing that's happened to me in ages. Sadly my subconscious is right. My life hans't been the same without him. I doubt it will ever be the same again. I miss him. He was my life.

I gaze at all the notes and murmur them just loud enough for myself to hear.

* * *

_This will be over someday._

* * *

_I'll keep you safe._

* * *

_Someday we will meet again. _

* * *

_I love you._

* * *

What is all this? I stand up and passively stare at them. I shortly start pacing behind the counter.

"Are you ok Ana? You look on edge." Ricks asks me "Yes I'm ok. Just thinking."

"Here." Rick hands me a tissue. I'm confused but quickly realize I have tears in my eyes. "Thank you." I murmur.

Is someone trying to tell us something? _No just you -you know that Ana_

A light bulb goes off in my head. I stop in my tracks and look over to the books. First Editions are expensive, really expensive. Someone would never just give them away. And they oddly look familiar to me. Though it's probably just 'cause I saw them yesterday._ Is it?__  
_

I gaze out the window for a minute. Five books...five books I repeat over and over in my head. Why five? A few moments pass. E_quals five years of marriage Ana! SHIT!_

Out of no where I yell to rick louder then I attended to. "Rick! What page did you find these on?"

"They were all on the same page number funny enough. Page fifty I believe." He says while walking around the counter. I gape at him, my mouth fully open.

He arches an eyebrow at me. "Does that mean anything to you?" He mutters. Yes, yes it does! Mine was on page fifty too!

"Yes." I manage to choke out.

I start to feel light headed. My head feels weak...why is everything mov-... I blackout.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes and try to focus in my surroundings. I find that I'm in the back room of the shop sitting in the dingy brown armchair. Rick and Miller are gazing at me with a worried look.

"What happened?" I ask trying to get up.

"Sit down ma'am." Miller utters as he gently pushes my shoulder so I sit back down.

"What happened?" I ask again. I look over to Rick.

"You fainted Ana. You were out for a good two hours." He murmurs while handing me a glass of water. I drink down the whole thing.

"Ma'am, I think it's best if I got you home. You need to rest." Miler utters.

"I'm fine. I need to work."

"No Ana, you're going home. I think you should of taken the day off today. It's obvious you're exhausted." Rick murmurs.

"No I'm not. It's jus-" I cut off mid sentence as I remember everything from before _Fifty! My Fifty!_

"I have to go. I have to go see him." I'm frantic again. I try to get up and succeed this time.

"Have to go see who ma'am?" Miller mutters.

"Fif- Christian, Christian Grey, my husband. He sent me the books, he put a note on page fifty 'cause that's his nic name. He sent five books because we've been married five years. He still want's me, he needs me I know he does." I'm almost hysterical.

I look over at the two men. Rick is worried, but intrigued by this whole situation_ My cleaver Fifty! _While Miller is pondering what to do next.

"Miller I have to see him!" I stare angrily at him.

"I can't let you do that ma'am." He utters.

"Why not? I can go wherever I want. I'm Anastasia Grey and I want to go to Grey House now!" I yell at Miller who remains calm. Rick on the other hand is taken aback at my outburst but right now I don't care.

Jeez I've never used my name to get something before. I sound like a spoiled brat.

"Please." I start to sob. "I need to see him. I need to see my husband." Tears are in my eyes and Miller is still contemplating what to do.

"Here." Rick hands me a tissue.

"Thank you." I blow my nose.

"I think you should go home Ana, get some rest." Rick murmurs again.

"Yes ma'am, I'm taking you home." Miller stands up and clings on my arm.

"I'll call a taxi." Rick utters as he goes to walkout but stops. "No we're walking." Miller utters sternly as he drags me threw the shop and out the front door.


	4. Miller the Killer?

**I DO NOT own the characters or the book. This is just a FanFiction.**

**A/N: MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK. This took me forever to write. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming!**

* * *

Miller still has his hold on my arm as he rushes me down the street. People are looking at us and it's making me quite uncomfortable. I bet Christian would have his head for this.

"What's going on? I want to see my husband!"

"You can't."

"Why not? What's happening?" This whole thing is starting to scare me.

"I need to call someone. Wait here." He snarls the last bit. He walks a couple feet ahead of me, takes out his phone and calls someone. He's eyeing me like I might run or something.

I look over at him. I wish I could hear who he's talking to. He's not saying much, that I can tell. Maybe I can just force him to take me. He is my security guard so he _has_ to do what I tell him to.

"I'm going to Grey House." I order over to him and start to walk quickly.

"No you're not." He end his call and run over to me grabbing my arm and drags me in the direction of my apartment.

"Let me go!" I try and shove him off of me.

"Ma'am this will work better for all of us if you just corporate."

Jeez what's his problem. If Christian sent the books to me why can't I see him?I roll my eyes as he drags me threw the streets of Seattle. This couldn't get more embarrassing.

* * *

When we arrive at the apartment, I head to the kitchen. It's been a long, stressful walk home and it was quite warm out for winter. My arm is probably going to be bruised tomorrow after Miller dragged me home like a child. I must tell Andrew about this. I'm sure he would do something about this. It was quite inappropriate.

As I grab my glass of water, I look around the apartment. Neither of them is no where's to be found. Reaching up to the window, I grab the medal handle and lift it up. I poke my head out the front window and see only Miller standing out the entrance of the apartment building. He looks angry, but I don't know why. I guess Andrew's probably in his room. That's where hey spend most of their off time in.

Leisurely, I head over to there bedroom that's just off to my right side. It's quite close to the apartment door, there's probably a reason for that. I roll my eyes at the thought.

As I go to knock on the door, my eyes catch something on the floor. I notice something leaking threw the crack of the door.

I bend down and gaze at it, I quickly realize it's blood. "Fuck!" I can feel panic swish threw my body. My breathing starts to increase.

Making sure not to touch the door handle, I barge threw the door and see a dead body slumped over the wooden floor in a pool of blood.

"Oh my god!" I cry out. My hands covers my mouth. It's an awful sight.

I walk in and look over, making sure to keep a distance. I move so that I'm standing in front of the guy, bend down and lean on my heals. His whole face is covered in blood, I can't make out who it is. My stomach starts to turn. God I wish I didn't come in here.

I look at his hands, there's a two inch long scar on his palm, shit this is Andrew! _Miller must of done this! He did seem a little on edge today. And no one else knows who lives here. He could of easily of done it when they switched shifts and you passed out. _My subconscious is right. I was out for a good 2 hours.

I gape at the whole scene, trying not to pass out, I hear footsteps. Miller must be back up. Adrenalin pours threw me and I quickly stand up. He must just be on the outside the apartment door. I quickly leave and scurry into the Kitchen.

Looking around the kitchen frantic, I decide I need to busy myself with something. Cooking seems like my best option. I need to look like I don't suspect him at all.

I grab a frying pan from the cabinet and throw in onto the element. I race to the fridge and the ingredients to make my usual, stir fry. My hands are shaking and I can't get them to settle.

The door rattles and Miller walks in. I can feel his eyes on me.

My appetite is clearly suppressed. I feel like I'm going to faint again and knowing there's a dead body in my apartment is making me sick. How could he have done this? I thought Taylor checked these people out. I gaze out the window. I need to get away from Miller, It's obvious to me he has something to do with this. Who else could it be?

I catch him in the corner of my eyes. Still looking angry.

"Hello." I stutter out. God I'm scared. I become more frantic.

"Ma'am." He walks around. _Crap _I bet he knows I know. I can feel the sweat pouring off me.

"I... I'm... A... just making something to eat, wooould you like some?" _Play it cool Ana!_

"No thank you. Is everything all right?" He walks over to me. Studying my face.

"Jussst...hungry and tired. I haven't eaten all day...plus I fainted." I force a smirk up at him. My heart is racing a mile. I grab the packet of chicken breasts and begin to unwrap them. Jeez I can't even do this.

"That's understandable ma'am. I'm sorry I couldn't take you to see your husband."

"It's fine." I look over to him. He walks away to the bedroom where I found Andrew.

My phone vibrates a few moments later. I haven't gotten a call in ages. I switch the element off and walk over to my phone and answer it.

"Hellloooo?" I manage to get out.

"Anastasia, listen to me. Go to your bedroom now." He sounds urgent.

"Christian?" God I've missed his voice.

"Oh, Anastasia." He sobs.

"Why are you crying?"

"Just go to your bedroom now and lock the door."

I do as I'm told.

"Listen baby, I'll explain everything to you real soon. Everything is in a big mess and things aren't working out like I hoped they would. I have this plan, and we need to go threw with it now."

"What-" I get cut off. He answers my unspoken question.

"I need you to go straight to _The Grace_ as fast as you can. Can you get there by yourself?"

"Yes. Wil you meet me there? I choke out.

"Yes. We're going to leave for a while. Just the two of us." Christian sobs.

I need to tell him about Andrew.

"Christian, Andrew is dead. "

He inhales a sharp breath of air.

"I know Anastasia. That's why I'm getting you out of there. I'll be waiting." Wait, he knows?

"Go now Anastasia. Take what you need with you. And sneak out the window. Make sure no one sees you."

"Ok."

And with that, the line goes dead. _FUCK! _

This is almost impossible to try and put together in my head. I pace up and down my room. Is this why Christian left me? Was he trying to protect me? God I'm so confused. I haven't herd him cry since last year. He only ever cries when... Fuck!

I get up and run to my closet, tripping on my pyjamas pants on the way. I pick myself off the floor and continue to walk over. Reaching into the small closet, I grab the navy blue duffle bag that's hanging on the hook. I go to my bed and grab my cell, computer, a few spare clothes and the picture of Christian and me. I shove them all into the long blue duffle bag, do up the zipper and throw in back on my bed.

Heading back into my closet, I pull out a white shirt and my shorter black trench coat and put them on. Jeez I look like a mess in the mirror. You can definitely tell I've had a hard day. I tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ears and move over to my bed.

I grab my bag and place it around my shoulder. I cause a racket trying to open the window. Fuck I bet Miller can here me. I place my left leg out first, then my right. As I squeeze my body out the window, I reach the fire stairs. I look down. Thank god I live on the first floor. I gaze back in the room and take one last look before descending the rackety stairs.

* * *

After 10 minutes of quick walking, almost a run, I manage to get to three streets over from my apartment without being seen. I stop in front of a small Cafe and catch my breath, I walk in to get something to drink before I pass out. I think I'm safe here.

As I exit, my phone vibrates again.

"Christian!"

"Ana baby I need you to get rid of this phone. Someone is tracking where you are and I can't let them know where you're going."

"What?" This day just keeps getting worse. I bet it's Miller.

"Are you walking?"

"Yes."

"Get in a taxi asap, it'll get you there quicker. We're running out of time."

"There's one just down the street."

He sighs. "Good. Baby I love you so much, I'm so sorry about this." His voice is horsed.

HE LOVES ME! I scream to myself and smile "I love you too." I murmur and then he cuts off.

I gaze down at the phone for a moment and see a trash can. I trow my phone in it and race after the taxi down the street.

"Are you free?" I ask the taxi driver trying to catch my breath.

"Yes Miss." I open the door and get in and tell him to take me to the dock.

* * *

I'm less then five minutes away from _The Grace. _As I sit in the back, I find myself getting more and more nervous the closer we get. I haven't seen him in almost two months. And the last time we saw each other, I threw a vase at his face. He did derisive that for making me feel like my life was over. And then there's the picture of him and Elena that I plain on demanding an answer about. And he can't deny anything, I have my laptop with me.

With everything that's happened to me today, I do just want to run into my husband arms. I can't get that image of Andrew out of my head. It's going to be in my nightmares for quite some time. I never though in a million years that Miller would be a killer. But how did Christian know? Maybe it wasn't Miller.

"We're here ma'am." The old taxi driver mutters.

"Thank you. How much will that be?"

"Twenty nine dollars." I hand him the cash with a nice tip.

He looks down at the extra twenty dollar bill in shock. "Thank you ma'am. You have yourself a lovely day."

"You too." I force a smile as I exit the cab.

I walk over to the boardwalk and stand there for a moment and look at all the boats in the water. It's 8pm and it's starting to get dark out. I look over and see _The Grace_ just floating there with all the lights on. It's such a pretty sight. I sigh, _it's now or never Ana. _I'm still angry with him. But surprisingly not furious like I have been weeks ago. Boy was I mad at him then.

I walk over to the entrance. I look up can't see anyone. I start to panic, Christian said he would be waiting for me. Placing a foot forward, I walk up the wooden ramp that leads onto _The Grace._

When I'm on deck, I look around again. I make my way around the whole top but there's no one here.

"Christian?" I yell out.

* * *

**A/N 2: ****-I am real sorry this wasn't the best written chapter. You wouldn't believe the major case of writers block I got. :(**


	5. Together

**I DO NOT own the characters or the book. This is just a FanFiction.**

**A/N: THANK YOU! **Really, you readers are so helpful! I'm so glad you like this story and continue to read it! Your reviews are keeping me motivated!

* * *

I make my way to the berths and open the small door. It makes a small squeak just as I'm pushing it inwards. Jeez I can't even remember the last time we were on here just the two of us, Christian always seemed to prefer it if his security was with us. Even though we're on here to get away from someone, I'm quite happy that it will be just us, maybe we'll be able to work threw all this and get back to our lives.

"Christian?" I call out again. I dip my head down just enough to see down the hall. Everything down the hallway is dark. I can't get my feet to move down the stairs. Since when did I become so afraid of the dark? _Since you found a dead body in your __apartment. _

A gust of wind comes and sweeps by and blows my hair all over my face. I remove bits of hair from my mouth and grab the hair tie that's on my wrist and tie it up. Until now I haven't realized how cold it was. It's probably just 'cause we're on the water.

I hear a door slam shut. My eyes dart to the very end of the hall. I can feel panic sweeping through me and my heart is partially pumping out of my shirt. I clench my duffle bag close to my chest as if it I could use it for defence.

"Don't do that." A muffled voice utters.

"Christian?"

No one answers. I feel myself begin to shake, and it's not from the cold.

I step down one stair while grabbing on the wall for guidance.

"Christian?" I blink rapidly trying to get my eyes to adapt.

No one answers again. I slowly begin to descend the rest. Still grabbing the wall for guidance, I try and find the light switch. When I reach the bottom, I feel heaving breathing hovering over my front.

"I like it when you wear your hair down, it's too beautiful to be tied back."

The lights switch on. I jump in my spot.

"Christian you scared me!" I scold at him.

"Sorry I didn't mean too." His face falls.

Christian is hovering over me wearing his black t shirt and jeans. His eyes are full of passion though he looks stressed. The bags under his eyes have never been so big, oddly I wonder if he's had any sleep since our break up.

I reach up and trace the bags with my thumb.

"You look tired." I murmur to him truthfully.

"I am." He reaches out with his right arm and pulls on my hair tie, letting my hair free. Another bout of wind comes gushing through and blows my hair back over my face, yet this time Christian tucks ever loose strand back in it's rightful spot.

"So beautiful." He mouths. His eyes are burning with passion.

We both gape at each other for minutes, drinking in each others presence. After all, we haven't seen each other in two months; the worse two months of my life. I look up into his grey eyes, his pupils are dilated as probably are mine. Slowly, I feel my body rage with that familiar electricity that's been absent since September.

"Anastasia," His voice is horsed.

For the moment, I forget about the day I just had and what happened months ago. I drop my bag on the floor and plunge myself into his arms letting out a sigh of relief. I tangle my legs tightly around his waist, letting his arms support me. My tears begin to fall uncontrollably onto his shirt.

"I've missed you." I mumble into his neck while I cry.

"Anastasia, I've missed you." Surprisingly he understands my words to him. "Thank god you're safe. I'm so sorry about everything." He tightens his hold on me while sobbing. We stay together like this for minutes until I break the silence.

"You have a lot of explaining to do you know." I move my head from his back to look at him seriously in the eyes. Using my thumb I wipe away all his tears.

"I know. Can it wait? We have to leave now."

"Do I have a choice?" I arch an eyebrow.

"No." He grins while untangling me.

I look up at his beautiful face as I wipe my tears with the back of my hand. He shakes his head and pulls out a white monogramed handkerchief and hands it to me. He wraps an arm around my waist and tilts up my chin with his other.

"Please don't cry Anastasia." He plants a soft kiss on my lips, then on each eye.

"All better?" I smile shyly up at him in response. He grins down and releases me.

"So what's going on?" I wrap my arms around myself.

He sighs. "Ana-" His phone rings. _His stupid phone! _I roll my eyes.

He tilts his head to the side, knowing what I just did. "Grey...yes we are...everything ready with you?..."

"Don't even think about it." I mouth at him as I cross my arms. He smirks in response.

"Good...yes...I think so." He ends the call and shoves it back in his jeans pocket.

"Come." He picks up my hand and drags me to deck. Reaching down into the life vest cabinet, Christian pulls out a bright orange one and securely straps me in.

"There." He stands back admiring his handy work. I roll my eyes.

"That's twice." He utters. Disapprovingly crossing his arms.

I shake my head and walk up to where the steering wheel is located. I sit down on the leather upholstered bench and wait for him. I look around and it's almost pitch black out. There's no one else around here and all of the smaller motor boats are docked up on land, probably because winter is near.

Without realizing it, I begin to fumble with my fingers. I can't believe the day I just had. Has everything that's happened in the last two months to protect me?

Christian comes up moments later and takes the wheel. Just as the engines turn on, a smaller, but just as grand boat behind us turns on there engines too.

He slowly moves away from the dock and honks on the horn. The boat behind us honks back.

I look back at the boat in the far distance. There's two people on there but I can't make out who they are. " Christian, I think they are following us." I call out nervously.

"I know."

So tell me then dame it!

"It's Taylor and Sawyer."

Oh! I've missed them! Though I thought it would just be us.

"You said it would just be us for a while." I pout.

"It is. They are staying on that boat the entire time unless something happens. I couldn't not take them Ana. Not with everything that's going on." I pout again. He's right, it's better that they are here this time, at least they are not on this boat with us. It's always quite uncomfortable when they are.

"How far out are we going?"

"A couple of hours for tonight. Then we'll be sailing all day tomorrow."

I make my way to where Christian is. He pushes a couple of buttons and frowns.

"Ana I have to go back and check one of the sails, can you take the wheel for me?"

"Ok." I take the wheel without any hesitation. I remember last year when Christian finally taught me how to drive this, somehow he managed to succeed in that. Just a little over a month later I got my boating license and we went away for a week on here to celebrate, just the two of us.

I look back at a fading Seattle and Christian quickly re appears, taking the wheel from me and giving me a quick kiss on my head. I make my way back to bench to stare at my wonderful husband that I'm still pissed at.

* * *

Two hours later, Seattle is completely out of our sight. Christian shuts off the engines and drops the anchor in the sea. I gaze out the side of the boat and see that Taylor and Sawyers' boat is docked within jumping distance of ours. There's a reason for that. I let out a huge yawn and my eyes fall down at my watch jeez it's almost 12am. I'm exhausted but I have to try and stay awake to interrogate Christian of everything he knows.

"You tired?" Christian walks over to me while ravelling up some rope in his hands.

"No, you?" I lie. He throws it down over the life jacket cabinet.

"Yes. I haven't had any sleep in three days." He runs a hand threw his hair while yawning. "You're an awful liar Anastasia."

I smile shyly and go to open my mouth to ask him about Elena but change my mind._ Let the poor man sleep Ana._

"I guess we can talk tomorrow." I yawn again and make my way back to the berths, picking up my bag along the way then heading to the bathroom.

Opening the bag, I pull out my sweats, put them on and head to one of the guess rooms. As I go and reach for the handle Christian puts his hand over mine stopping me.

"Where are you going?" He utters generally confused by my actions.

"To bed we both need our sleep." I remind him.

"Our bedroom is down there." He points to the door at the far end.

"Christian, we have a lot to work out. We can't just dive back into things. It's been two months." _Two agonizing months. I_ look over and see he's hurt by my response.

"Ana, I didn't break up with you willing. I had no choice."

I snort "I sorta figured that out today."

"So-"

"So, you have a lot to explain to me Christian, like why you _had _to break up with me."

"Fair point."

"And why we're on this boat."

"Another fair point."

I continue, "And who killed Andrew, who was tracking my phone, why you sent the books and couldn't just tell me yourself, why you couldn't get more helpful security, why you wouldn't let me see you, why you took away my job that forced me to sell Grey Publishing, why you moved me into a crap apartment, why no one returned my calls, why you slept with that bitch troll Elena-" My voice cracks on the last bit.

His eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Either it's because of my list or the fact that I know about him and Elena.

"What?" He looks at me through the side of his eyes. My gaze falls, his hands are in fists.

"You slept with Elena. I have a photo to prove it." I try and hold my ground.

"Anastasia-" He reaches out and grabs my hand and I pull it away.

"No Christian," I bend down to my bag, fire up my laptop and bring up the photo. "Care to explain?" My voice breaks. _So much for holding your ground._

Christian taks the laptop in his hands and stares at it passively and a smile quickly breaks over his face. _This man is so frustrating!_ How could he be happy with himself? He broke his vows. God he is really fucked up.

His smile slowly turnes into a soft hysterical laughter.

"Christian this isn't funny!" My gaze is stern.

"Ana-"

"No Christian this is serious and you taking it like it's a joke." He turns serious.

"Anastasia, look." he turns the laptop so that I can see it. Jeez it's an awful sight, I put my hand over the screen to cover it, I can't bare too look at it.

"What? It's just the picture I showed you."

"Look at my chest." I remove my hand and take a look at it.

"What? There's nothing there."

"Exactly, now the last time I checked I had scars plastered in my skin."

I gape at him, how come I didn't notice that before? 'Cause y_ou overreacted and didn't look at the picture closely. I_ look at the picture again. I hadn't noticed this either before but the body in this photo is too slender to be Christian too.

"Oh." God this is awkward.

"That's my head, but it's definitely not my body Anastasia. You can clearly tell it's been edited. Did you even look at the picture at all?" He's exasperated.

"Once." How did it end up on my laptop then?

He throws the laptop on the floor and cups his free hands around my face and looks me right in the eye.

"Anastasia, I loathe her. I didn't spend seventy five million dollars to get rid of her for nothing. I only want you. How many times do I have to tell you that? You're more than enough, you're my everything." He growls.

I shrug my shoulders, "It's just you broke up with me...I'm sorry."

He begins to trail his lips over mine making me squirm. I can feel desire looming in me as I feel him grow against my stomach.

"Ah!" I need this bad.

"Not tonight Anastasia. You need to sleep and so do I. We have a big day ahead tomorrow." He mumbles into my skin while continuing to kiss.

I sill and he lets me go.

"We're sailing all day tomorrow remember? I have to get up before the sun rises if we have any hope in making it in time." He yawns and walks towards the master room.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Come?" He gestures for me to sleep with him in the master room and then disappears. I look down at my knotted fingers. Surprisingly I don't mind now, somehow I think the thought of him and Elena was the only thing stopping me.

Thank god that burden is off my shoulder, now to tackle the rest.

As I enter the room, Christian is stripping down to just his grey briefs. I stand there like a complete fool watching him the entire time. He stops just as he's about to step out of his pants, gazes up at me and smirks. God I've missed seeing him do this. I quickly crawl onto the left side, Christian hops into bed a moment later. He switches the light off and pulls me to his chest. We both sigh in contentment. This is where I need to be.

As I lay here wide awake my mind races back to the picture.

"Can I ask you something?" He's running his hand threw my hair.

"Anything Anastasia."

"How did that picture get on my laptop?"

He sighs, "I don't know. It's just another thing on the list."

"What list?"

"The list of things that are fucked up. Now sleep." He kisses my head and we drift off.


	6. Explanation Part 1

**I DO NOT own the character or the book. This is just a FanFiction.**

**A/N: Christian's P.O.V! :D It's a key chapter with lots of things coming to light! But not everything ;)**

**I know my ****grammar is horrible, I've never been good at it LOL! **

**Please Review and Follow! Your reviews help me out so much when I am in doubt. I am ****grateful for every single one I receive!**

**Another chapter will be coming out soon! :)**

* * *

**Christian's P.O.V.**

My eyes spring open suddenly. I blink my eyes attempt to bring them back into focus. I look over to the alarm clock on the nightstand. Crap it's 6am, an hour late! My head rolls back to Anastasia who is in a peaceful slumber next to me. Her beautiful body is curled up hugging my right arm. Every bit of me just wants to stay here and sleep with her but I have to get up. I'm so glad she's back with me, I don't know how much longer I could have lasted without her. The past two months were the worst in my life, I know I didn't have to make her leave but it was the only way I could keep her safe from all this shit.

Slowly, I manoeuvre my body and prop myself on my side; attempting to free my arm. Ana shifts just as I pull my arm out, "Don't..." she mumbles but quickly falls back. Lifting my now free arm, I stroke her hair and give her a quick kiss. "I love you." I murmur into her ear and quietly get up and head to the bathroom.

* * *

Ascending the stairs I am greeted to a bight November sun rise. It's cold, freezing even. I have on the green cable knit sweater that Ana had picked out for me when we were in Italy earlier this year; It's become one of my favourites.

It looks like it should stay good today. There's a fair amount of wind which will make sailing a hell lot easier; heck we might even be able to get past Edmonds before sunset.

Making my way over to the railing I notice a moderate layer of ice. Not many people sail this late in the year for fear it. It doesn't bother me though. I had made sure _The Grace_ was fully capable to handle this sort of weather, she'll have no trouble breaking through it.

I walk around to the stern of _The Grace _where Taylor and Sawyer are engaged in pointless banter while looking out. I clear my throat to make my present known and they both sway around and become alert.

"Sir." Both mutter in unison.

"We need to set sail now if were going to make it to Edmonds by tonight." I utter to them. Taylor shifts slightly. I know this move; he has something to tell me. I eye him and he inhales a deep breath.

"Sir, there's an issue that's come up that requires a change of plan." Christ.

"What is the issue Taylor?" I feel my mood quickly shifting from calm to irritated.

"Sir, I was in contact with Ryan last night and he has informed me that he has suspicions that someone might have followed Mrs. Grey to the dock last night." Fuck no! I run both my hands threw my hair pulling at every strand.

"How the hell could they find her, she ditched her fucking phone!" I snarl at them. This can't be happening!

I growl, we don't have much choice at this point. All our options have been used, this is it,"What's your take on this?"

"Sir, I know the possibility is slim but I don't think we should take any chances at this point. I know we're out on open waters and they-"

"What's our best option Taylor?" I snap at him.

"We don't dock in San Francisco and try for Los Angeles. He might of found out our original destination. Even though it's unlikely, just to be on the safe side sir."

"The Grace doesn't have enough fuel for that route even if we sailed for most."

"We are going to head back to retrieve some extra gas containers for the trip. If-"

My CEO mode is out, "THAT'S A FUCKING FOUR HOUR DELAY TAYLOR! WE ARE ALREADY AN HOUR BEHIND WHAT WAS PLANED!" God this can't get any worse. I begin to pace while my hands become stuck in my hair. Five hours behind? That's too long! My foot kicks the railing causing a sound to echo around the boat. Taylor shifts uncomfortably.

"Can't one thing, just one fucking thing go right for a change!" I snarl out. Both stand there staring at me, my hands are in fists. They know how important this is.

My mind begins to race. _If this doesn't work Ana will be dead. It'll be all your fault Grey._ NO! I can't let that happen; I WON'T let that happen. Not now, not ever. I will fix this! Even if I die have to die.

"Will do that. Though I want you Sawyer to stay on board and keep lookout. I don't know what's lurking out there. Taylor I will need you to pick up some more food for the trip."

"Already on it sir, everything is being delivered at the dock in a few hours. " They utter and go off in there rightful ways.

I gaze out into the distant horizon and breath in the fresh air trying to calm my nerves.

* * *

I make my way back down to the master room and see my beautiful wife is wide awake and out of bed. I walk over to the en suite and see her coming out of the walk in closet dress in a light blue cashmere sweater and jeans. She gazes at me for a moment and opens her mouth.

"Hi." She murmurs.

"Hi" I murmur back. She looks so lost. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, very. I haven't slept that good since-" Since I broke her heart on purpose. She might as well just say it. It's true.

"Same here. I'm sorry I woke you so early." I look down at my watch; almost 7am Jeez she should really go back to bed, so should I for that matter. I at least want to be alert when I sail this thing all day.

"It's fine. Why isn't the boat moving?" She stretches out her arms and yawns.

_Because everything is sill fucking up._

"We had a change in our itinerary. We'll be leaving in a few hours. Taylor had to go get more fuel."

She nods,"Where are we going?"

I smile, "Los Angeles."

"I thought you hated warm weather?" She asks.

"I do, but we don't have much choice."

"Oh. I've never been."

We both stand there in silence. How did things become so awkward all of a sudden? We were not like this yesterday. I think she's just tired, she's yawning every minute.

Ana begins to fumble with her fingers, while twisting her wedding ring around a few times. I want to go and grab her hands and kiss every finger of hers but I don't know if it will help. She does this when there's something on her mind, though I already know what it's about. Maybe she'll feel better after I tell her everything.

"Thank you for the clothes." She blurts out eyeing the closet. It's a good thing I had Taylor buy some, she didn't bring many with her. Only about two days worth.

"You're welcome, I had a feeling you wouldn't bring much with you. That colour suits you." I smile to her, it is her colour. Reminds me of her shirt I always take with me on business trips.

She smiles shyly back at me while tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looks back down at her fingers.

"Are you hungry?" I ask her knowing she didn't eat last night.

"Yes." Her head peaks up and I can tell she means it.

"Wait here." I make my way to the kitchenette and grab two bowls and fill them with yogurt and granola- her favourite. I Place them on the table and go back to get some fruit and the spoons. I lay everything out perfectly now just for something to drink. I head back to the kitchenette and find Ana standing there with two glasses filled with orange juice. I knew she wouldn't listen to me to stay in the room. I shake my head and she makes her way to the table and sits down.

We both dig our spoons into the yogurt and eat in quietness. Ana brings up a huge spoonful and shoves the whole thing in her mouth. I can't help but laugh, she's defiantly has gotten better at eating in the two months we were apart. I would even go as far as saying she's gained weight.

_Finally! _

"What?" She mumbles with her mouth full.

"Nothing, just seeing you eat!" It's a great sight seeing her eat. I can tell she's starving, I better not scold her for that just yet.

"I know, I've even gained weight." She smiles. Oh Ana I know and it's great!

"I'd say at lease 10 pounds!" I grin back at her and her face falls.

_Seriously Grey? NEVER tell a girl she's gained weight, especially how much! _I shake my head.

"I'm happy that you've gained weight Ana. I didn't mean it like it sounded." There maybe she'll forgive me for my double meaning comment.

"I know. Does this mean you'll stop pestering me to eat?"

"No." I say truthfully, "That'll never change baby." She pouts.

The room falls silent again as we finish eating.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on today?"

Shit this early? She's gotta be kidding. I just want to go back to bed and sleep until Taylor get's back. But she looks desperate, worried even. I don't want to scare her but she needs to know. Somehow I know she'll hate me for what I have to say.

"Promise me something first." I tell her.

"Promise you what?"

"Promise me that you'll let me explain everything before you jump on the motor boat back to Seattle."

She hesitates, "I promise."

"I don't know where to start Anastasia."

"Start from the beginning."

I run a hand threw my hair, here it goes. God I feel like I might throw up, what if she does really want to leave me after all this? I sigh, "Remember that day in August I asked you to come home early?" She nods, "That was the day I had found out everything."

I take a deep breath _It's now or never Grey_, "I was in my study typing up the contract for my new business deal with Taiwan when there was a knock on my door, Taylor walked in and told me that he feared Elena was up to something."

Ana gapes at me. I can see more worry begin to build up in her. I reach out for her hand and give it a squeeze, "Taylor had been doing some monitoring of his own on her over the past year and he feared Elena was planning some sort of attack.

I didn't believe him at first. Elena could do a lot of things but something like this would be difficult for her. I was just about to tell Taylor to leave when he showed me her phone records and there were over six hundred calls between her and a woman named Desiree. She was the last sub I ever had."

"Was she?" Ana asks and I nod.

"That's when you met me?" I nod again.

"Anyways, I had dismissed her after one month of submission. She was one of the ones who wanted more. I don't think she ever got over her dismissal or her liking of me for that matter. It seemed fit that she would pair up with Elena. Taylor then told me it was more likely they were just after me and that it was possible Desiree was doing all of the dirty work for Elena, seeing that she couldn't get into the country without me knowing. I told Taylor to get me her number so I could meet with her the next day." I stop and take a moment.

"And?"

"She agreed to it. She was shocked that I wanted to meet with her. She thought I changed my mind and wanted her back."

She snorts and looks out the window for a moment, "Christian you do realize she could of done something."

I shake my head. "I had spent the whole night planing this out and I was sure it would work. I told her to meet me at Grey House during the day. She wouldn't get pass security if she had a gun or anything. When she arrived, she walked in looking worried. I told her that I knew about her being in contact with Elena. I began to prop ideas into her telling her that she will be locked in prison for life is she did anything. I could slowly see her regret everything. But still I couldn't get her to tell me Elena's plan. She just wouldn't budge."

"Then what happened?"

"She got up and left. I could tell she was thinking hard about what I said. After thinking for a while, I decided that I wou-"

A discreet cough fills the room. I look over my shoulder to see Sawyer standing in the hallway.

"Sawyer!" Ana gets out of her seat and gives him a hug. This I don't like. Sawyer is trying hard to fight back his smile. I eye him to tell him to watch his actions.

"Mrs. Grey." He nods and politely smiles to her.

"Yes Sawyer?" This better be good, Im not in the mood for pointless shit.

"Taylor called and said that Rick and his team found someone. They are holding her at Escala while they continue the search." Ana's in the room remember dame it?

_Who knows how many left to go._

"Search?" Ana looks over to me. I look back to Sawyer and he shrugs, "Sorry sir."

"Where was this one?" I utter trying to hide my annoyance.

"The Mile High Club sir, she was a waitress there." I slam my fist on the table making Ana jump. Fuck! How did these people even get hired?

"I'm going to need a file on her soon." I tell him.

"It's already in your room sir. There wasn't much on her either."

"Thank you Sawyer." He nods and heads back up.

"What's going on Christian?" She crosses her arms and looks over to me.

I sigh, I wasn't planning on telling her this part. I must remind myself to have a word with Sawyer about discretion.

"Sit down and I'll continue."


	7. Explanation Part 2

**I DO NOT own the book or the characters, this is just a FanFiction.**

**Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

* * *

**Ana's P.O.V.**

"Christian?"

No answer.

"Christian please tell me!"

No answer again.

I sit back down on the chair and stare passively at Christian who has gone deep into thought. I can tell that the 'very forthcoming Christian' has now left the building. Time to start pestering him for answers I guess. Things are seriously fucked up right now and I know there's more to come.

"Is it that bad?"

There's a sigh and he nods. _FUCK!_

"What were you going to tell me before Sawyer came in?" He looks up at me and there's worry in his eyes.

"Christian I won't run from you, I promise."

He sighs in relief and runs a hand thew his unruly hair, "After I talked to Desiree, I knew I had to talk to Elena.

"On-"

"In person Ana."

"What?" My voice is barely a whisper.

_Stay calm Ana!_

"I flew over to London that night Anastasia."

Christian is watching me for my reaction what do I do? Blow up at him? Stay calm?

_CALM ANA CALM!_

Before I realize it tears are pooling in my eyes. Fuck! She better not of touched him or else I'm going to kill her myself.

"Ana, nothing happened I swear. I just needed to get her to stop."

I nod, I can't speak. All I can do is sit here. Christian leaves the room and comes back a moment later with a box of tissues. I slowly take one out of the box and dab my eyes. When I look back at him, his mood has changed yet again; his eyes are now filled with concern and worry.

He reaches out and grabs my hand to hold. "I'm sorry Ana." he chokes out.

_He saw her Ana, in person..._

NO! I can't sit here anymore; I don't want to sit here anymore. I snatch my hand from his and fly out of my seat. There's a bang and my chair falls back onto the floor. Christian head shoots right up in panic.

"Please don't leave." He whispers as I walk around the table, "Ana I'm sorry."

I walk pass him not acknowledging his presence and then run up the stairs. I need some air and get rid of this shit that's in my head.

"ANA! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" I hear his voice yell out from below while I run towards the front of the boat. My feet stop and I wrap my arms around myself. I let my tears flow down my face. Everything that's happened in the past few days has finally toppled over; Elena has punched me over the edge yet again.

_Why always her?_

"Ana please, I'm sorry I had no other choice." He chokes out with worry in his voice.

He reaches out and grabs onto my arm trying to pull me to him.

"No Christian!" I snatch away my arm and give him a glair. My gaze returns to the water a moment later.

"Sorry." He mutters almost child like, "Please don't leave me."

"Oh like how you left me? I was a fucking reck Christian! Maybe you should be too."

_Let it out Ana_

"I was Ana. I didn't want to break up with you. I thought you figured that out!"

"I did! But still it was the worst two months of my life!"

"I know Anastasia. It was mine too; Believe me it was!" His voice is horsed.

"I was heart broken, depressed and angry as hell! You could of at least told me why I had to leave and I would have gone! It would of saved all this shit!"

"Ana I couldn't."

"'Couldn't' or 'wouldn't'?!"

"Taylor told me I couldn't!"

"I though _he _worked for you! Not the other way around!"

"He does but I trust his judgement! It wasn't easy for me to leave you Ana! I was going to come and get you as soon as we fixed this!"

I roll my eyes, "Why?"

"Why what Anastasia?"

"Why exactly couldn't you tell me!"

He sighs, "You're mouth could of blown the whole thing!"

"Christian, I don't know if you have noticed but I barley flub up now!"

"I know but-

"No 'buts' Christian!"

"I know, I'm sorry."

"And why the fuck did you even have to see her in person anyways?! You told me you were going over there for business!"

"It was business Ana."

I snort and roll my eyes.

"Ana please I'm sorry. This whole mess is my fault."

"Yes it is."

"I should of listened to Taylor. He advised me not to go. Things would of been different if I had just listened to him." His voice cracks. I want to run over and comfort him but I'm to pissed of to at the moment, "I'm so sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"Ana-"

"Tell me dame it!"

He sighs, "Sit down and I'll tell you."

"I want to stand."

"Please Ana."

"No!"

I turn around and look at him, he goes and sits down and runs a hand threw his hair, "I went to visit Elena at her place. She was fucking furious that I had found out she was working with Desiree. Apparently my threats scared her and she called up Elena and told her all about our visit. Elena told me that I just made things worse and I must be punished for my actions."

"Meaning?"

"Because of my actions, they are now after you too." He sobs, "I'm sorry Ana, I've made this so much worse please forgive me." His head is now in his hands. I'm shocked by his outburst of tears, I've never seen him cry this much before in the five years we have been together. I roll my eyes and sigh, I can't bare to see him like this. I walk over to where he's sitting and stroke his head to comfort him.

He gazes up at me confused, worried and relived? I push his chair out and sit on his lap. His body quickly relaxes and he wraps his arms around me; holding me tight. More tears start to pour from my eyes.

"Ana," He clings onto me, "I'm so sorry."

I sigh, "It's not your fault Christian. I would never believe a word that comes out of her mouth. Somehow I think Elena was after me all along too and just told you that because she knew it was your weakness; she knew you would go like this and blame yourself." I sob.

_Sick bitch! She's trying to break Christian!_

"Ana-" Christian stills and gazes out in disbelief. I grab his head in both my hands.

"I don't blame you." I give him a soft kiss on his lips, "But I'm mad as hell you wen't to visit her."

He sighs, "I know, I'm sorry."

"I would of like to gone with you and kicked her ass."

He smirks up at me, "How can I make it up to you?"

"I don't know, I'll think of something."

"Anything you want baby."

We sit there for a few moment in silence.

"What was she like?"

"Still the bitter old woman who tormented our lives. Though she has a few more wrinkles."

I giggle, "Hmmm I would of thought she would get something done about those."

"Baby not even plastic surgery would help with hers." We both laugh.

We sit there for ages just holding each other looking out into the sea telling each other stories from our school days.

"When is Taylor suppose to be back?"

He gazes down at his watch,"11ish"

"What time is it now?"

"9:15"

I dart my head up to look at him, a smile creeping across my face.

"What are you thinking Mrs. Grey?" He smirks at me.

"I think you know Mr. Grey"

Christian growls and picks me up with him from the seat, carries me pass Sawyer who is trying difficult not to laugh. We make our way through the hallway to the master cabin where Christian throws me onto the cool bed sheets. He tilts his head to the side and smirks while disposing of our clothes.

"What do you want me to do Anastasia?" His voice is horsed.

"You know." I choke out, panting.

"No I don't, tell me."

I sigh, "Make love to me."

He grins down, climbs on top of me and begins trailing kisses from my lips down to my..._Oh Fifty!_

* * *

"Taylor!"

"Mrs. Grey." He smiles to me while making his why to the front of there boat.

"I've missed you!"

"Same here ma'am."

"How's Gail?"

"Well ma'am."

"Where is she?"

"At her sisters for a while ma'am."

"Oh well tell her I said hi if you call her up anytime."

"Will do ma'am."

"Taylor," Christian mutters to him," Did you get everything?"

"Yes sir and...um," He looks over to me and back to Christian.

"It's ok Mrs. Grey knows everything now."

"The unsub that was spotted at the dock last night is the one who Ryan and his team caught. No one should be following us, we can switch back to are original plan if you would prefer sir?"

Christian turns to me and wraps his arms around me.

"What would you like to do Anastasia?"

"I don't know, you?"

"Hmm Los Angeles has lots of things we can do. Plus we already have the extra fuel and food."

"LA it is then! I don't want that five hour delay to be for nothing."

"Oh I don't think that was for nothing." He smirks at me remembering our earlier love making. I kiss him on his lips swiftly.

"Taylor," He turns to me, "We're going to LA!" I yell and he smiles.

"Very good ma'am."

Taylor places two boxes of food onto our boat and Christian carries them both down at to the kitchenette at the same time. Fuck that's got to be heavy! I follow after him.

"I'll unpack."

"Sawyer can do that."

"No I want to do it." I smile up at him and he kisses my lips.

"Have it your way Mrs. Grey."

After I put everything away, I head back on deck and see Christian at the wheel. Theres a thunk and the engines turn on and we start to move north.

* * *

"What are you thinking about Ana?"

"Huh?," I look over to him, "Nothing."

"It's not nothing, I can tell."

I sigh," I'm just thinking of the past two months without you."

He grabs me and pulls me to him. My head rests on his lap as he strokes my hair.

"It was hell." He murmurs.

"I was so sad Christian. I didn't do anything but cry and eat my guts out. I'm amazed I was able to keep up with you earlier."

He chuckles while continuing to stroke my hair, "I was surprise _I _was able to keep up with you. My workout sessions with Claude were non existence and of course there was no sex."

"I'm glad to here that." I smirk up at him, "So what did you spend all your time doing?"

"Trying to fix everything. I took up residence at Grey House while we use Escala as a temporary prison. I spent all day and night working on this whole thing. My office is a mess; cothes and shit everywhere."

"Where did you shower and eat then?"

"There's a staff shower for when we have to work overtime. And for food well... lots of places deliver."

"Why didn't you just get-"

"She left the next day after you did. Taylor didn't want her getting wrapped up in this."

"Ok. Why are there people at Escala anyways?"

He sighs, "I'll tell you soon. But I think we've had enough for one day."

* * *

**A/N: ****Everything will go back into the Mystery/Angst way soon I promise. ****I couldn't really write much of that seeing that there are stuck on a boat to LA so I just ****decided I'm going to give them a bit of happy Christian/Ana time. **

**Please review and follow! :)**


	8. Last Night At Sea

**I DO NOT own the characters or the book. This is just a FanFiction.**

**Sorry for my Grammar and Spelling.**

* * *

We have anchored _The Grace_ early today seeing that it'll only take half the day tomorrow to arrive in LA. It's been a long four days getting here seeing that the weather has been too cold to do much; not to mention the thunder and rain storm we just managed to divert. It's been nice just having Christian and I time, even though Taylor and Sawyer are just behind us. Honestly, they should of just taken our boat. I know he wanted it to be just us and I know exactly why Christian didn't want them too but I'm sure they could of stayed on the deck for a few hours while we um uh...had sex.

Christian and I haven't discussed much more of this whole situation since Tuesday; though I can tell he never stops thinking about it. The only thing he has explained is that the people that are being held at Escala, are working for Elena; who are they? I don't know. Christian told me it wasn't important but I disagree with that strongly.

There motive is quite clear though; she wants us dead and is stopping at nothing to achieve it. Probably giving her the seventy five million dollars was the biggest mistake we've ever made; clearly, but I can't believe people are actually being payed to try and kill us. I would have never thought Elena was capable of doing all this; especially since she once cared deeply for Christian.

_It's obvious that's over!_

I take the last sip of my tea while I gaze out to the view of the ocean. Everything is perfect out here, why can't we just stay out here forever? Live on an island and fend for ourselves? I'm sure Christian could pay to have food and everything shipped out, we could even use _The Grace _and Charlie Tango as transportation.

_Imaging all the things you could do...  
_

I make my way down to the kitchenette and start making dinner for us. Christian has gone over to Taylor's boat to discuss the plan for LA. I pop my head into the fridge, hmmm I think Christian might like this salmon here. I pull of the cling wrap and place the two pieces into the frying pan while I work on the garden salad.

"Need any help?"I turn around and see Christian leaning on the doorway. How long has he been here? "I just got here." He answers my unspoken question.

"You can cut these up." I place a tomato and a cucumber in front of him,"Here use this." I hand him a clean serrated knife.

I watch Christian as he begins to cut the tomato slowly. He's gotten better at it since we've been together although he still makes me quite nervous.

I head back to the frying pan turning over each fillet then return to finish the salad. I love these normal moments we have!

"FUCK!"

My head spins around to Christian who his holding his right hand in his left.

"What happened?" I rush over to Christian.

"I fucking cut my finger!"

"Let me see." He lifts his left hand and reveals his right bloody index finger.

"Shit! It looks deep."

"It's fine Ana."

"No it's not Christian."

"Ana, I've had worse. It'll heal."

"I know it will but it needs to be cleaned."

"Ana-"

"Please Christian. I don't want it getting infected. These fingers are far too precious to be damaged. You know what they can do to me. " I bat my eyelashes up at him. He groans knowing quite will what I mean.

I switch off the pan and drag Christian into the bathroom.

"Maybe you should look after the food that requires no knife." I murmur while running his finger under the warm soapy water.

_Or let me do it all._

"You don't trust me Mrs. Grey?" He tilts his head to one side. I look up into the mirror and smirk.

"With cutting food?" I hold up his now clean finger in the air, "Definitely not after this."

"I think I'm getting better though."

_Hell no!_

I arch an eyebrow to him and he shrugs. I look back down to his finger, "Shit it's still bleeding!" I go and grab one of the pure white towels off the rack and push his finger down on it. A few moments later I take the towel off and apply a bandage.

"There!" I smile up at him and he grins down at me, "What?"

"I like it when you take care of me Ana."

"I like doing it." I wrap my arms around him, "A lot."

"I want to take care of you."

"You do." I snuggle into him, "Everyday."

* * *

"It's nice out isn't it?" I walk over to Christian who is leaning on the railing looking out.

"Yeah, you can tell we're getting close to California. It's quite warm out."

We stand there silent for a while. Christian seems deep in thought.

"It's a beautiful sunset." I look up to the sky. Christian eyes dart up.

"Just like you." He pulls me closer to him and I giggle.

"Want to go for a swim?" He asks.

"I don't have a bathing suit."

"Neither do I." He smiles mischievously.

"CHRISTIAN!" I step back from him.

"What? Taylor is docked way over there behind are boat. No one will see."

Christian strips out of all his clothes and dives into the water, "You coming?" He yells up.

I stand there for a moment hesitant.

"Ana, I promise you, no one will see us. I would never allow it."

I nod. Swimming naked with Christian in the middle of the ocean...

_YES PLEASE! _My subconscious jumps up and down repeatedly.

I strip out of all my clothes and dive in. The water is warm but still quite cool, I hope we don't stay in here for long. I swim a few yards over to Christian who in grinning from ear to ear. He has his dark look in his eyes, I know he's planning something.

"Mrs. Grey you look beautiful under the sunset."

"So do you Mr. Grey."

Christian pulls me into an embrace and leans his forehead on mine.

"I've always wanted to fuck you in the ocean."

"You have Mr. Grey, have you've forgotten our honeymoon?" I giggle.

"I'll never forget that. But I've never fucked you in _this _ocean."

"I guess that's going to change then!" I giggle as I wrap my legs around him; soon after Christian pins me up against _The Grace and_ we begin to move.

* * *

"The water is fucking freezing!" I murmur as I stumble my way up the latter of _The Grace._ I reach down and grab my clothes and begin to put on my panties but Christian stops me.

"I'm not done with you yet Mrs. Grey, no need to worry about your clothes." He grabs my hand and pulles me down into the en suite.

* * *

"You're still pruney." I mumble into Christian's chest as we lay between the sheets of our bed.

"So are you."

"I don't think that shower helped any, we're more wrinkly than before." We both giggle.

"Yes but we did have some amazing sex in there, I don't know how I lasted two months without you Anastasia."

We both lie there silent for a while, Christian strokes my back the whole time making me get more and more sleepy.

"Can I ask you something Anastasia?"

"Yes," I prompt myself upwards to gaze at Christian, "Anything."

He exhales a long hard breath, "What would you say if we were to sell Escala and move somewhere's else?"

"Like?"

"Somewhere's else in Washington. Maybe just north of Seattle."

"Why?"

"Because we are both getting older, we might want to start a family someday and Escala is full of shit that I don't want to be around anymore."

"At all?"

"At all. The playroom can be dismantled and we can sell it pretty quick; it's a sellers market out there. We can go house shopping when all this shit is over with if you like?"

"Would you put in another playroom at the new house?"

"I wasn't planning on it. Ana, I'm over that shit. I can't even bare to step in there anymore."

"I know. So what sort of house are you thinking of?"

"A big one with everything , pool, theatre, big yard, lots of rooms, a library and study... the works!"

"That's going to cost a lot."

"I know but we can afford it."

He flips my body around so that my back is now to his front.

"Just think about it ok?"

"Ok." and we both drift off.

* * *

**A/N: One more sorta happy chapter left after this one and we're back to the Mystery! Sorry it's taken me so long to get them off the boat LOL!**

**Please review and follow! :)**


	9. Mine

**I DO NOT own the characters or the book. This is just a FanFiction.**

* * *

**Christian's P.O.V.**

Switching on the engines I make my way down to the deck to pull in the 's been nice being out here; as always. I know we could of made it here quicker if we just took a plane. But I wanted some alone time with my Ana seeing that we were apart for two painful months.

We made it to Californian waters noon yesterday but I wanted to spend one last night with Ana at sea; what a night that was. Even after five years of marriage I have it bad for her; and she knows. I can tell I have the same effect on her too which makes me delighted.

I grab onto the wheel and begin to head east for land. I decided that instead of going straight to Los Angeles, we'll stay in Santa Monica so that we're close to _The Grace_.

Taylor and Sawyer have already left earlier this morning to prepare for our arrival; doing a thorough inspecting over every inch of the suite. I will not have anyone or anything coming anywhere's near Anastasia.

Though I still have the urge to fix this myself, I realize now that Anastasia needs to be by my side more. It's where I can insure she's always stays safe.

* * *

**Ana's P.O.V.**

"There!" Christian finishes tying up _The Grace_ while I try and watch him from the side. It's too bright out. It's even cutting threw my sunglasses.

I look around, there's tones of boats here; much more than the dock where _The Grace _lies. I guess this must be a popular spot for them seeing that the weather is hot. And of course it's California!

Looking around to my right, my eyes catch a man that is at the end of the dock who is staring at me intensely; making me quite uncomfortable. He's just about Christian's hight, but with dark brown hair. I squint my eyes seeing if I can see his face better; nope don't know him. He begins to move further out of my sight for some reason after I notice him.

_He just wants in your panties Ana. _I roll my eyes.

"Now Mrs. Grey," my head swings back to Christian, "we have a car to catch. Do you have everything you need from the boat?"

"Yeah I think so." My gaze falls down at my bags that sit beside me. Sawyer comes and pics both of them up and take them to the black SUV that's waiting.

Christian and I walk hand in hand just like all the other couples around here. We leisurely make our way down to the main boardwalk; mostly because it's filled with people.

There's lots of girls here with their bikinis on; much to my disliking because I'm sure Christian's enjoying it. I roll my eyes at the thought. If I could switch that part of his brain off I would.

_Then he wouldn't be attracted to you._ I shake my head; I would be the exception to that switch. There, problem solved.

Every girl we walk pass flips their hair to get noticed by him; I have a urge to want to slap every one of them for eye fucking my husband.

I look up to Christian who is hiding his eyes behind his aviator sun glasses; how convenient.

_It's sunny out Ana._

As we make our way closer to are waiting SUV a tall, fit and tanned brunette runs up to Christian. She's only wearing cut off shorts and a bikini top; I know exactly what's probably going through Christian's brain at the moment.

"Hey," She purrs. Am I just invisible to her?

_Yes, can't you tell?_

"Hello," He utters casually.

_He's probably thinking about the playroom. _I begin to fumble with my free hand, trying to get rid of the unwelcome thought.

"You're Christian Grey right?" She flashes her perfectly white teeth.

_Shit_

"Yes," he answers.

She runs a hand through her hair and gives him a wink.

_FUCKING BITCH!_

My body stiffens and I frown. All of a sudden I feel self-concise again; like I'm the invader.

"What's wrong?" Christian asks me. I move my head to my right so he can't see me. Of course he knows my body just froze up, "Ana?" There's worry in his voice.

We stop and Christian grabs my other hand moving me around. He then releases my his hands from mine; placing one around my waist and tilting my chin up with the other. I'm force to look up at him. The girl runs ahead but stops to look at us, well him. She's still eye fucking him; she wants what's mine.

_You sound like Christian! _I shake my head.

Christian gazes at me for what seems the longest moment of my life. He's studying me; trying to figure everything out I guess.

He tightens his hold on me and bends down to plant a long wet kiss on my lips. He only ever does those kinds if he wants people to notice; he must know what's bothering me.

"Don't get jealous. She's a sexual predator, not my type remember?" I nod and look down at my intertwined fingers.

"She's pretty." I begin to fumble with them; turning my wedding ring around a few times. How come even after five years of marriage I still get jealous like this?

_It's only with other brunettes you do._

"Yes she is," I feel like someone punched me in the stomach. I want to run away but Christian quickly moves my head up to his, "But you're beautiful and sexy as hell." I can't help but smile with that. He plants another wet kiss on lips, "She's got nothing on you Mrs. Grey." I nod

"Come." He puts his arm around my shoulders, I put my arms around his waist; putting my hand in his back pocket. I nuzzle myself into Christian chest and he plants another kiss on my head as we walk past a now angry and jealous brunette. Feeling brave, I stick my tongue out at her; completely immature but I wasn't going to let that wink go unnoticed.

We arrive at the SUV and Christian opens the left door for me to get in first. I slide to the middle while Christian takes the door side.

The drive only lasts about five minutes till we arrive at our hotel. Taylor gets our bags and we head up to our room.

Our room is almost as big as Escala in a way. There's two floors with two bedrooms; two washrooms; a full kitchen; dining room; family room; and two mini balconies off each bedroom.

"Christian-" Words can't even describe this place; it's much more bigger than any other place we've ever stayed at. It looks way too big for just a hotel room.

"Look at this," he grabs my hand and leads me to a long sheer curtain that's hiding a window? I arch an eyebrow up at him and he smirks.

"Close your eyes." I close them shut, I want to peek but I don't want to ruin his fun. I hear Christian move the curtain aside and open a door? He takes my hand and pulls me with him while he keeps muttering to keep them closed.

"Ok open." My eyes spring open and we're outside on a terrace; our own private terrace! I walk around the slate stile floor and spot a set of two outdoor lounge chairs around a outdoor fireplace; I can already picture Christian and I spending time out her. I walk around to the railing; we have a multi million dollar view of all of the Santa Monica beach and pier! This is perfect!

"It's wonderful Christian!" I turn to him and his face lights up with a huge grin. He walks over an embraces me trailing kisses along my neck. I wonder if he ever thought of staying in a normal place. I mean, I know we can afford it but he doesn't have to worry about me not liking a place; it doesn't bother me.

"I thought you might like it."

"How long are we going to be stay here for?" I ask simply. Christian releases me and starts to pace while running both his hands through his hair. Jeez what did I say?

"I don't know Anastasia. One to six maybe, could be longer." He mumbles quickly but quietly.

"Days?"

"No."

"Weeks?"

"No."

"MONTHS?!"

Christian sighs, "Anastasia-" I gape at him for a moment, "Yes but it may turn into longer, depending on how quick we can catch these people."

"I know, but it can't take that long to find them. I mean it's only a few people and you've already caught a couple." I try to reason with him.

He shuts his eyes briefly; reopening them a moment later and forces a smile, "Yes but I just want to make sure."

Jeez somethings on his mind I can tell.

_Change the subject!_

"This place must cost a bit." I blurt out knowing quite well his mood might lighten.

"Thirty five million baby. We own this room and this view." He utters proudly.

I gape at him, "Since when?"

"About four days ago."

"You should of told me Christian."

"It was to say 'I'm sorry'. I know the past two months was hell." His voice cracks.

"You didn't need to buy another penthouse Christian! I was just planing on asking for several rounds of kinky-makeup fuckery."

"Kinky fuckery?" He raises an eyebrow and a smile begins to play on his lips.

I nod and bite my lip. That is what I was planning on asking for.

His eyes turn dark, "What did you have in mind?" His voice is horsed.

"I'll let you decide." I smirk up at him.

"I want you to decide Anastasia." He'a amassed and waiting for my answer.

"Do you have our silver tie with you?" I bite my lip.

"Unfortunately, no but I'm sure I can get one." He shakes his head as if he's trying to change his mood.

"Let me run you a bath?" He asks.

_Guess we'll have a rain check on that then._

"You're not going to join me?"

"No I just have to do some work if you want me all to yourself."

"Ok." Christian heads off to the bathroom to get everything ready for me.

* * *

Putting my hair up in a large white towel, I exit the bathroom in search of Christian. I've missed having long bathes but it would of been better if Christian had joined me. I see his hair just peaking over the large cream sofa.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day? I was think we could go to the pier or something." I head to the kitchen and put the kettle on. I've always wanted to go to the pier and ride the roller coaster.

No answer.

"Or not, what do you want to do?"

No answer again.

I walk back into the room and walk around the sofa and see Christian has fallen asleep on the couch; snoring peacefully. It's unusual for him to; but he's been worrying a lot lately. My nerves have been shot to. Though I trust Christian to keep me safe; he always takes away my worry in the worst of times.

My eyes catch the papers that are scattered over the glass coffee table. My eyes quickly skim over them and back to Christian.

_Noise!_ I roll my eyes, it can't hurt to look at them. I mean, Christian did say 'What's mine is now yours too' just a little peak wont hurt.

I pick up a few pages and skim over them. Most of they have to do with Ros taking over Grey House when Christian is away. I place them back down and pick up the two brown file folders. I flip them around but there unmarked. I decide to open one of them. There's a list of ten names which I presume are the extra security Christian has hired. I quickly close it when Christian stirs.

"No." He mutters but drifts back off. Fuck It's not like Christian to fall asleep with all this left out on the table.

I shake my head, my attention falls to the other brown folder. I am hesitant to open it but soon get the guts to do so and read the contents.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this wasn't the best written chapter. There are probably loads of spelling and grammar errors all over the place LOL! **

**Please Review and Follow! Another chapter will be out in a couple of days or sooner! :)**


	10. Unsub

**I DO NOT own the characters or the book. This is just a FanFiction.**

**A/N:** I've had to re write this about three times and it's still not the best sorry LOL! Let me know of any mistakes and I'll change them asap!

* * *

My hands start to shake as I go to open the folder. Not to my surprise, the smallest things lately are making me jump. Even just the switch of the engines to _The Grace_ is enough to send me into panic.

My hands manage to open the folder and I am greeted with a small legal, brown envelope. There's three letters written on the front in thick black writing. 'AR.'

'AR'?" I whisper to myself. My expression is now generally confused. I look back to Christian who is still completely out of it.

_Do you really want to know what's in there?_

"Yes, yes I do... Don't I?" I whisper. I flip it over and see there's a wax seal on it. Shit if I open it Christian will know, but he has mentioned countless times that he'll never hide anything from me. Maybe I should just wake Christian and get him to tell me. I'll just tell him I know what's in there and he'll have to tell me. Yeah that's what I'll do. He'll never know.

I stand up and hover over Christian gazing at him passively. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. All the shit that were going through just flies out the door. I hate to wake him but I need to know whats in this folder.

"Christian!" I utter loudly to wake him up. He doesn't move, fuck he must be really out of it.

"Christian wake up!" I bend down and begin to shake him by both shoulders. I lift my hand and smack him a few times over the cheek but he doesn't move. I can feel panic start to move through me.

"Christian?" I pull him up and shake him again. I look at him dumbfounded and let go, he falls straight back down on the couch with his head now tilted to the side.

_What if he's dead..._

I quickly bring up two fingers under his jaw. *thump* *thump *thump* Thank fuck.

My heart rate settles a bit. I frantically look around the room and my eyes lock onto a glass of Scotch that's on the table. Fuck someone must of drugged him. But I thought Taylor and Sawyer checked this place?

_Not the drinks Ana..._

Before I realize it I'm running into our bedroom and grabbing my phone and hitting Taylor's speed dial number.

"T." Taylor utters.

"Taylor it's Ana." I utter quickly.

"Ma'am is ever-"

"Taylor someone's drugged Christian, he won't move." I cry out.

I hear Taylor's breathing become uneasy, "Were on our way ma'am. Did you see anyone in the apartment?"

"No I was having a bath."

There is a knock on the door and I run into the main room and open it. Taylor and Sawyer charge through the door at into the hallway.

"Where is he?"

"The main room on the sofa."

They both head into the main room and go to Christian. Sawyer checks Christian's pulse and mumbles something to Taylor who's checking all the windows. Sawyer eyes catch the glass that's on the coffee table and picks it up and exams it.

"I think it's in there." I mumble while trying to hold back my worry. Sawyer takes a mouthful and swishes it in his mouth and spits it back in the glass.

"Your right Mrs. Grey." He mutters. His face is filled with discuss and I oddly wonder if he's ashamed for missing this.

"Ma'am, how long were you in the bathroom for?" Taylor asks and I turn my gaze to him.

"About an hour, why?"

Taylor hesitates.

"Tell me Taylor!" I order.

"Someone has been in here, the window's been broken into ma'am." Taylor walks back to Sawyer and whispers something in his ear. Sawyer nods. They both look back to Christian who is still in the same position as before. Taylor then goes and looks through the papers that are on the coffee table.

"What should I do?" I ask as I walk over to him.

"I think it'll be best if just leave him here and wait till he wakes ma'am. There's noting we can do to wake him early."

"How long will that be?"

"Most likely a few hours ma'am."

"I'm going to do a sweep of the room again. Sawyer get rid of all the food that's in this place." Taylor orders.

They both go off and I look back down at my husband who's completely out of it. I bend down and move Christina's body so he's lying down on the couch. I head back to the bedroom and retrieve a pillow to support his head and a blanket to keeps him warm.

"I love you." I murmur and plant a kiss on his lips.

* * *

Taylor and Sawyer have finished searching the apartment again and everything seems good. Sawyer has gone out to replace everything in the fridge and the bar and Taylor is busy talking to some guy named Lewis. He ends his call after twenty minutes and goes to pick up all the papers up the coffee table.

"Taylor."

"Yes ma'am?" He becomes alert.

"Can you tell me who's after us?"

"Um-" He looks at me with hesitation.

"Please Taylor, Christian wont tell me."

"Ma'am, I don't think Mr. Grey would approve."

"Well, technically you also work for me so you have to." I utter while crossing my arms.

I know I've completely put Taylor in an unfair position but this is my chance to find out. I know Christian wont tell me.

He hesitates, "Ma'am we don't know exactly who's after you both."

I give him a confused look and he opens his mouth to clarify his statement.

"Ma'am we thought it might of been his ex's."

My jaw drops to the floor. _The_ fifteen?

"That's who we've been after. It was easy to catch most of them and bring them back to Escala to question them about why they would choose to violate their NDA and work with her. They all had _claimed_ they didn't know anything about the situation regarding Ms. Lincoln. We were quite sure they were keeping there mouths shut for a reason weather they didn't want the plan to be foiled or she had threatened them."

"Threatened?" I squeak out.

"They are subs; she's a dom..." Taylor arches an eyebrow up at me and the lightbulb goes off in my head. I shut my eyes trying to vanish the though of those poor girls under Elena's punishment. Christian has mentioned once or twice Elena likes to go for blue and purple. The though of what she might of down to Christian automatically brings bile to my mouth.

"I get it." I manage to choke out.

"A few days before Mr. Grey called you is when I received an email from Lewis confirming that she led us on a dead trail. We released them and we have started to look for the others, the real people who were after you two ma'am."

* * *

**A/N: **The next chapter will be the continuation of this where you'll find out about the folder. Please let me know if you're liking where this is going.


	11. Something Familiar

**I DO NOT own the book or the characters. This is just a FanFiction.**

**A/N: I am so sorry I have taken so long to update! Please Review! :)**

It's getting late and Christian has yet to wake though I know he's starting to come around. He's been mumbling quite a bit about everything and anything. Meanwhile, I've been curled up on the sofa chair that's to his right keeping an eye on him, waiting. Sawyer wasn't joking when he said it'll be a few hours till he woke, I oddly wonder how they managed to get it in the apartment without anyone knowing, I would of thought this place had 24 hours security.

I pick up the the paper folder and look at the front again. The letters have got me confused. Though many things have been lately. Probably because of the exhaustion from the trip down here. I stare at them for a while, what could they mean...

_Anastasia Rose!_

Of course it's addressed to me! But why? My attention suddenly becomes alert knowing that the contents could indeed be frightful. My gaze falls back over to Christian.

_It has your initials on it Ana, go for it!_

Straightening myself upwards and pealing off the blanket, I decide to open it; not giving a damn about Christian scolding.

I peal off the wax seal that has an indentation of a capital 'R' with detail surrounding it. I throw it onto the table and open the envelope. I tip the folder upside down and the contents fall onto the table. There's a piece of folded paper and what looks to be a stack of something in a paper wrapped bundle. Picking up the piece of paper I undo each fold to be presented with a hand written note

* * *

_Scared yet?_

* * *

What does that have to do with anything? I put the note back down and grab the small packet and I peal off the tape and undo the paper. I get up and throw it into the fireplace that sending a crackle through the room and makes Christian stir. I sit back down and look at the contents of small pieces of ripped paper. They look like ones that fit together. I swish them around so that they are all facing upwards.

Slowly with only the light of the fireplace to guide me I piece them together one by one. As soon as I place the last piece down my eyes suddenly become rapid. This can't be! My heat rate starts to escalate and my breathing quickens... No, no this can't be possible, this is just... just... I pass out.

* * *

My eyes flicker open and I gaze at the ceiling slightly confused. It takes me a few second before I realize I'm in our bed. I look over to my left and see Christian fast asleep. Fuck he must have woken up and put me to bed. I lay back down on the cool sheets and gape at the celling recalling that picture I saw. I oddly wonder how long he's had that folder and wonder if he's seen it himself seeing that I didn't get a chance to put it away.

"Not yet." Christian mumbles and I look over to him and glance up at the alarm clock. The time shows it's 3am and I know he's must of drift off again after he put me here. I recall when Mia got drugged and she was groggy for quite some time after. Even Christian wouldn't be immune to this. Though sometimes I get the feeling he thinks he can beat the world and everything in it.

I roll over and decide to get the idea to talk to him,"Not yet what?" I murmur.

"Don't come yet Anastasia." My jaw falls open,"I want you good and wet."

A giggle escapes me before I can even stop it.

"Wonderful wonderful sound Mrs. Grey." Christian mumbles dreamily, I think he must be awake! There's no way he'd being saying that in his sleep.

_Yes he would Ana._

I still and wait for his eyes fly open but he begins to snore softly and I breath a sigh of relief. With great caution, I flip off the duvet the rest of the way and creep out of bed and into the main room. I head to the coffee table and see the envelope and the picture is still on the table. I go sit down on the couch and tape all the pieces together.

A few minuted later I hear footsteps behind me.

"Doing some late night snooping Mrs. Grey?"

My head spins around and I see Christian walking over to me wearing just his light grey panama bottoms.

"Did I wake you?" My voice is strained.

"Only because you weren't there. I've told you I can't sleep without you." He yawns while stretching.

"Sorry." I frown and Christian heads to the kitchen and retrieves two glasses of Scotch.

"I figured you might need something stronger." He hands me one and I give him a smile to thank him.

"Is it clean?" I arch an eyebrow up at him.

"According to Sawyer it is. He has replaced everything. For the life of me I can't figure out how they managed to find us." He runs a hand through his hair.

"I know. It's quite odd. Who took this?" He slumps down on the couch beside me.

"We don't know. The folder was mailed to our hotel room this morning. But you bet me on opening it." He sounds exasperated.

"Yeah well you got drugged, and it was addressed to me."

"Taylor told me."

"Did they take anything?"

"Just a few papers we had. Nothing we can't get back easily."

"Maybe this incident had nothing to do with our current situation."

"Possibly, we are very public people. I'm sure it could of easily just been robbers looking for money and shit. Taylor's looking into it."

"How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." He yawns again and takes a sip of his drink.

"Someones been watching me haven't they?" I look down at the photo.

"It appears so." He sighs and rest his elbows on his knees.

"You don't seem worried."

"I'm not really, seeing that I have you safe here."

I smile shyly. Christian wraps his arm around me and I lay my head on his chest. He runs a hand through my hair and I yawn, "Christian I'm scared, what if they got in my room and did something you know... to me."

"I doubt it Ana, this was taken on the outside of the window. There's an alarm system in that place." He reassures me.

"Is there?"

"Yes. I had one installed when I knew you would be leaving."

I nod and gaze into the fireplace. A stray tear falls down my face but Christian catches it.

"Ana, it's okay. I know that's not what they are after."

I nod and a few mores tears fall. He rubs my back and I settle a little. We sit there for a few more minutes in silence until I talk.

"So how many people are after us? Taylor told me they thought it was your ex's"

"That fucker!"

"Christian I needed to know and you were never going to tell me."

"Yeah well-"

"No 'yeah well' Christian. Things always work out better when you tell me everything."

"Fair point Mrs. Grey. But he's still getting a talking to."

I shake my head. God Christian can be frustrating sometimes, "So it's not them?

"No, the only sub that's working for Elena is Desiree."

"So how many others are there?"

"We think there's only ten."

Only TEN?! I let out a laugh of pure stress, "Have we caught any?"

"Seven."

"Well that's not too bad then."

"No but the people we can't catch are the skilled ones."

"How skilled?"

"Taylor and Sawyer skilled. Desiree and two un identified men."

"What about Elena?"

"Someone's keeping an eye on her."

Christian picks up the photo and looks at it in discuss. My eyes look over the picture again. Just as Christian turns it I see something that catches my eyes.

"Let me see that." I take the picture from Christian hands and look at the corner of the photo. I squint my eyes tightly and see part of someones sweater in the corner.

"What is it?"

"This," I point to the corner of the photo, "I think I have seen this sweater on someone before."


	12. Remembering

**Sorry for the late update :(**

**I haven't had much time to check for mistakes in this chapter so there's probably going to be quite a few.**

* * *

"You've seen that before?" His voice sounds hopeful.

"Yeah, I just can't figure out where."

He gets up and kneels in front of me, "Ana I need you to think hard about this. Just think baby."

I sit there for for minutes rethinking the past two months over and over, who I've seen, where I saw them, where I've been...

"I don't know Christian." I say while shaking my head.

"Ana please baby."

"I just need time Christian."

He runs a hand through his hair, "We don't have time."

"Well I'm sorry I'm not quick enough for you!" I'm beginning to get upset.

He sighs while getting up off his knees and begins to pace the room. He's looking agitated and somehow I think it's directed completely towards me. Though it's not my fault I can't think properly at four in the morning, who can?

_Fifty can Ana..._

I sigh, he's an acceptation he's been working at all hours since he started his company. Christian is still pacing around and I wonder what is going through his mind at the moment.

"Christian?"

"What Anastasia?" His voice sounds exasperated.

My eyes fall down to my hands and I begin to fumble with them while tears run down cheek, "Um-"

He sighs, "Come here," he gestured for me to sit on his lap. He sits down beside me and pulls me onto his lap.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked as I burry my head in his shoulders,"You can tell me."

"It's just...it's everything...I'm so..."

"I know we all are Ana."

I nod, "I'm sorry I can't remember."

"You just need some time. I'm sorry I rushed you. Anything I can do?"

I shake my head and we sit there for a while. Christian manages to calm me some and I can feel him relax too.

"Christian, can I ask you something?"

"Yes of course, you know that."

"Where's Grace, Carrick, Mia-"

"They are in Florida. They're staying with Eliot and Kate." He informs me. Somehow with everything that's gone on, I've forgotten to ask, I thought about them, just never really sat down and wondered where they were.

"Are they doing ok there?"

He snorts,"Yes very well actually. I think Grace and Mia are really enjoying the hot weather. I wouldn't be surprise if Mia actually moves down there sometime." He doesn't look pleased with the though of her being on her own so far away.

"She should. Maybe she'll be able to find someone. I know it broke her heart when Ethan broke up with her."

"Yeah I had a feeling it wouldn't last. I think she was a little too out going for him, I don't think he could keep up with her."

"Who can?" We both laugh, "Remember when she threw that big birthday party for him at Graces' and invited practically everyone they had ever met. And they he was forced on stage as we all sung him happy birthday. I've never seen someone's face go so red before I felt bad for the poor guy."

"Yeah he didn't look like he was enjoying it much. But he got some pretty wicked gifts." He grins to me.

"Oh maybe like the sports car we gave him?"

"Yeah like that I suppose." He grins a me, "Talking about cars, do you want to go for a drive?"

"That will be nice...Just the two of us?" I arch an eyebrow at him.

"Just the two of us. Go get dressed." He swats my behind and I yelp.

I meet Christian back out in the main room and hand him his clothes. He quickly changes and we head out the door and get into the elevator and descend to the lobby. We exit the elevator and walk hand in hand to our car.

"Where would you like to go Ana?" He asks as we exit the parking lot and head down the main street.

"Can we stop off at the pharmacy, I need to buy something for my head."

* * *

**Christian's P.O.V**

Ana's gone into the store to buy some pain medication for her headache. Though I don't know why she couldn't just take the ones at our place. Do we even have any there?

Can't believe what's happening to us. And who's doing it. I could fucking kill Elena for what she's done but that's not going to solve this. Since I've woken up and found that picture of Ana I've been in fucking hell. To think some sleaze-ball was that close to my wife makes me furious. Where the fuck was Miller and Andrew when this happened? They should have been fucking patrolling the joint not getting there beauty sleep. Fuck! Why can't security be more like Taylor? I'd have him cloned if there was such thing.

Miller is currently at Escala with Ryan and two others keeping an eye on the ones we've caught and questioning them. They won't talk. So far we've caught three people at Grey Publishing, two at The Mile High Club and four at various locations across Seattle- all of which Ana and I visit on a regular basis. I'm in a tough position at the moment. She knows more information than I intend to tell her. Thanks to Taylor. My gut is telling me to spill every last fucking detail I know to her but I just can't bring myself to do it. I know she'll hurt knowing that Hannah her PA and so called friend was one of the ones after her. She can't ever find that out. I wont let that happen. Never.

There's only two people left... two people we know nothing about. Well one if Ana can plug her brain in long enough to remember. I sigh, I can't fucking blame her, she's been through hell these past few months. But she's strong-extreamly strong. Sometimes I think more than I am in that way. All the shit she's dealt with in the past five years and not once did she run. Everyday I wonder why she stays with me. She says she loves me but surly love even has it's limits.

I look back into the store and see Ana quietly waiting at check out. God she looks so fucking beautiful... Wait, what the fuck is that is that in her hand?

_Doesn't look like pain meds Grey_.

She's walking slowly back to our car with the bag under her arm. Her face seems to have gotten very pale. God I hope she's not sick.

"Hi." She murmures as she sits down.

"Hi." I reply, What's in the bag Anastasia?- I keep that part to myself," You were gone quite some time."

"I didn't know what brand to buy."

"Maybe the one we use?" I state the obvious.

She rolles her eyes, I'll do something about that later.

"They were out." She replies quickly-too quickly. I move my hand to the bag but she snatches it away from me. Come on Anastasia, you know you can't hide things from me.

She looks over to me, "Can we get something to eat?"

She's hungry? Of course she is, she barley ate anything yesterday. I mentally slap myself for being so fucking stupid. She'll waist away if she doesn't eat.

_Don't forget about the bag Grey. _I haven't and plan on asking before we arrive back.

"Can we go to McDonalds?" She asks me with a smile on her face,"I haven't been there in ages."

"Ok." We head down the road. I'll never say no to her wanting food and it's probably the only place that is open at four in the morning.

* * *

**Ana's P.O.V.**

I can't even remember the last time I was this hungry. I've eaten two cheeseburgers, a large fries and drink- the same as Christian and I'm still hungry. Maybe I can get Christian to go through again.

I've been thinking about the sweater... who would have a sweater like that. It's obviously someone who's older maybe fifty's plus. But I only know a few people who are that age. There's Carrick, Bob, ... and Rick. And I know none of them would do it...

My mind begins to stray and I start to think about the the day I received the books. I was so excited and so was Rick, he looked awful tired the next day... The day I was late for work... wait a minute...

"C-Christian?" I stutter out, suddenly I can feel my heart beating out of my chest.

"Yes Ana?"

"I think I remember..."

Christian suddenly becomes alert,puts his drink back in the stand and looks over to me. His eyes are wide with a mix of hope and fear.

"I think...I think it's Rick."

"Who's Rick?" He asks confused.

"Rick from the book store." I remind him.

He looks at me even more confused, "Baby... are you sure? We did a check on him..."

"I'm positive. He was wearing it the day we got the books and the next day he was tired, he looked like he didn't sleep at all." I spit out.

He sighs in frustration and punches a number on his phone "Taylor, Ana thinks it's her old boss from the book store."

He gasps, "Rick Wilson?"

"Yes. We're coming back now. We need to find him Taylor." Christian yells.

"We will Sir."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews. They help me out a lot! A new chapter should be out within the next few days! :)**


	13. Connections

**I DO NOT own the books or the characters. This is just a FanFic.**

******I haven't had any time to check for errors so there is ****probably a lot!**

* * *

Everything moves past us at above ninety per hour; I'm practically glued to my seat.

For the first time ever, I'm actually terrified that Christian is behind the wheel of a moving vehicle. He's never been this reckless before and I'm starting to worry. Horns have been firing at us for the past ten minutes but not once has he bother to take notice; he just keeps looking ahead and continues to speed. His back is slouched over the wheel far too much as his hands are firmly clutched over the leather steering wheel; he looks like he's concentrating real hard. I guess I should at least be thankful he's not distracted.

I've asked Christian to slow down but he wont. It's like he cannot hear me as he's in some sort of trance like state. I've pondered with hitting the emergency break but I know that would be even worse as there are cars behind us. I yawn and look out the window.

I'm more than disappointed about the possibility that Rick might be after me-us. He was pleasant to work with as he was quiet knowledgeable with English Literature. I even considered him a friend. It's hard thinking that Elena was the one who 'hired' him to do this to us and all this time he was nice to me was all an act. How did I not see that?

I wonder what's going on with her anyways. She has turned very hateful towards both of us. It use to be just me but now Christian has been wrapped into it as well. I suspect that maybe she has finally realized that Christian will never be hers.

There are mounds of worry between Christian and I. But thanks to having each other by are sides, we manage to not be as worried as if we were apart. The way Elena has chosen to deal with this has gotten out of hand. He tried the simple closure rout years ago when we were still dating and noting came of it. Nothing since has. In reality, it's just gotten worse. Much much worse. I trust whoever is watching her for us is as good as Taylor.

There's a set of lights ahead and we come to a stop. Christian remains in his position; not even moving a finger. I have a few more fears than normal right now. Number one; I don't want us to be the cause of a accident and number two; I don't want us to be _in_ one-especially with the unknown state of my womb. I can't even bare to think of what that would do to us, especially if Christian never knew about the pregnancy in the first place. I suspect Christian would spend the rest of his life blaming himself and would most likely get into a depressive sate. Me on the other hand would probably go the same way, just the majority of my guilt would be for not saying anything to slow him down.

I can't risk having any that happen. If telling him I'm pregnant is the only way to slow him down, I'll do it.

"Christian?" My hand brushes his shoulder and I run it back and forth softly. He doesn't react.

"Christian? Baby?" He growls as I shake his shoulder quite roughly. He snaps his head over to me and I'm taken aback. Both his eyebrows are frowned as his eyes are burning with something far more worse than I've ever seen. They are far past his dom eyes as I am use to those.

"What's Anastasia?" He asks slowly.

I take a gulp of air before I speak. Is now a good time to say I might be pregnant?

_You have to, it's the only way he'll slow down! _

She right, I have no choice. I look down at my hands and fumble with my ring."C-Christian, I'm a bit scared of-"

"Me-You-You're scared of me?" My head darts up and I meet Christian eyes. The've softened and his hands have fallen from the wheel. I open my mouth to say something but he takes over. "Is it my driving? Ana I'm sorry it's just we need to get back quickly. Taylor and Sawyer are waiting for us and I need to figure some stuff out. I'll slow down for you, ok?"

I nod. This was not how I envisioned this conversation going but none the least it worked. Now I can take the test without him knowing. And possible not having an argument in this car.

He studies my face for a moment while he grinds his teeth, "Is there something else Ana?"

"No." I lie. He raises an eyebrow. "Maybe."

"You know I'll find out." His eyes move towards the bag in which I push back with my foot. Christian sighs with frustration and looks ahead. We spend the rest of the journey back in near silence, going at a reasonable speed.

We enter our room...apartment whatever it is and see Taylor and Sawyer around the mahogany dining table looking at quite a few papers. Christian tells me to go back to bed and let him handle this but I'm not going until he does. This after all is about _my _former boss who took that photo of _me-_not him. But I do understand that he is just trying to protect me from harm. With everything that's going on lately, I do have to let him get his way sometimes. This however will not be one.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey." Taylor greets us while Sawyer vigorously copies something down into a small notebook. He stands, excuses himself and leaves the room.

"What's do we got?" Christian snaps and Taylor doesn't even flinch.

He clears his throat "Sir we don't know much about him yet. I would like to ask Mrs. Grey some questions about him to find out."

Before Christian can answer I do. "It's fine. What is it that you need to know?" I take a seat and Christian follows.

"Ma'am did you notice anything odd about Wilson?"

I shake my head, "No. He was quite educated and friendly. We got along perfectly fine."

"There were no times you thought you might be in danger?"

"No. Like I said we got along perfectly fine. He was kind and helpful. He told me a lot about himself and his life as did I. Minus the part of being married to Christian."

Taylor raises an eye brown and as does Christian, " After everything went on, I didn't want to be hounded by questions and everything. I told him that Miller and Andrew were my friends that worked at the cafe across the street. He didn't suspect a thing."

Taylor looks down at his papers and back up at me, "Did he tell you he was married and had kids?"

"Yes. Why?"

Taylor sighs, "He was telling you the truth. But if he was spying on you, he most like of not have told you that. It just doesn't add up...Mr. Grey can I have a word in you study?"

"Yes." Christian quickly stands as does Taylor. I stand up and follow them in. Christian turns back and comes over to me.

"Ana why don't you go to bed. I'll be in to join you shortly." He wraps me in his arms and kisses my head. I know what he's trying to do. No it's not going to work. I need to know what's going on. This was me in the photo and not Christian. I have a right to know. I struggle out of his arms and he looks dumbfounded at me.

"Christian, it was me in the photo. I was the one who worked for him and know him better than you. You need to let me help with this one."

"But-" He looks hurt for some reason. I look over and see that Taylor has disappeared from the room.

"Christian, have you noticed that when we are both aware of a problem or something, that we can work it out better?"

He doesn't answer.

"Remember what happened with Lila. You refused to tell me any details and then she showed up and my apartment armed." I look up but his eyes remain on the ground, I continue. "And the time Hyde was looking for us and you never told me anything that was going on and I ended up rescuing Mia and put myself in hospital." I take a breath, "And the time that we had a stalker and you never told me about it until you were in hospital with a broken arm and a black eye. Or-"

"Ana I'm just trying to protect you-"

"Christian, don't take this the wrong way...but every time you try and do these things to protect me, one of us lands in the hospital. Or on the floor in a submissive state."

He sighs, "Fair point, well made Mrs. Grey." He murmurs defeated. We walk into his study and Christian fixes us all a drink. Taylor declines as well as I and Christian decides not to have one himself.

"Taylor..." Christian starts. Taylor shifts uncomfortably and looks over to meet Christian's eyes.

"It's not Rick sir. It's Miller. We have video footage from the building across the road that he was dressed as to look like Rick while outside 's Ana's window. He was not alone but with a man about your hight with dark brown hair."

_Oh my god!_

* * *

**A/N: So I didn't think I would get this out today but I did. LOL! Is anyone still reading this? I'm trying to finish this thing off but it's taking me forever too LOL! You're probably all bored of this story by now!**_  
_


	14. Waiting

**I DO NOT own the characters or the books, this is just a FanFiction.**

******A/N: I know this isn't the best written chapter but I wanted to give everyone a quick update to say thank you for all the reviews. They really motivate me and I am thankful for every one. I know **there are probably many errors.

* * *

I bite down on my lip and look over to my right. Both Christian and Taylor look deep in thought. Christian's hair is as ruffled as before but with a curtain zing into it now. A zing of aggravation most likely.

"I think I know who that man is..." I murmur. Both heads dart towards me and I can feel my face become red. Christian eyes bore into me as I know something he doesn't. I can hear an argument later coming from this.

"When we were at the dock there was a man that fit that description who was looking towards me. Almost studying me."

"Ana," Here it comes. Thermonuclear Fifty," Why the fuck didn't you tell me this?!" he sounds exasperated. He walks around in his spot for a moment and turns back to me. His brows are frowned. It's like were back in the car again.

"Christian I'm sorry but if I told you every person that looked at me, you'd be constantly busy. And anyways I thought he just wanted ..." I nod my head three times to him to convey what I mean. He raises an eyebrow and his lips twitch into a smirk.

"Hmmm? What exactly is," He nods three times and tilts his head. Taylor fiddles with a pen as if he cannot here us. I know other wise.

"Fuck Christian you know!" I place my hands on my hips and tap my foot. He's doing this on purpose I know it.

"No I don't. Please enlighten me."

I sigh, we can't be playing games like this right now. "Inmypanties."

"Hm?" Oh for fucks sake!

_Just say it Ana!_

"In... my... panties. Did you get that?" He grins and nods his head. My face feels like it's burning a thousand degrees. I know Taylor has heard it before but never out of my mouth. I don't know what's the difference though, the man has brought me panties before in the past...including Christians' favorite lacy blue thong...

_How embarrassing! _I cringe at the thought.

"Might be best if we were to go back on the boat Taylor." Christian says.

"Sir I think it will be best if you two check into a hotel. If he knows you're here he will know that _The Grace _is gone. I think that the break in had something to do with him."

Christian nods and runs a hand through his hair, "How did he find us?"

"We don't know sir." Taylor says uncomfortably. I know he does not like not knowing things.

"Well find out would you."

"Of course sir."

We both leave and head the bedroom to get our bags, I slip the pregnancy test in my handbag and shove everything else in the rest. Christian stacks up the two large suitcases and wheels them out of the room.

We make sure we have everything and leave.

* * *

Christian and I arrive at the hotel thirty minutes later. We've decided it would be best to stay downtown as it is far away from where we were. Christian as always has rented us a room too big for us. It reminds me of the one we stayed in when Leila broke into Escala.

We've both have changed into our pajamas and settled into bed. I haven't realized how tired I was until my head hit the pillow...

* * *

I awake to a beam of light coming through the tall glass window. My eyes are foggy and I look over to see Christian is already up and out of bed. I look over to the alarm clock and see that it's noon. My eyes flutter alertly and I jump out of bed as a wave a nausea comes over me. I throw up and then take a shower.

On my way out I see my purse and remember the test. It would probably be a good time to take it now, after all the results will be no different.

I place a towel around myself and sit down on the toilet lid and open my purse. My eyes look stunned as I see that it isn't there. I rumble around the contents and raise an eyebrow. I know for a fact that I put it there last night.

I leave the bathroom and am confronted by Christian who is sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Morning." I say.

"Hello." he replies casually.

I sigh and take out a t shirt and jeans. I get dressed and walk back over to Christian who hasn't moved.

"When were you planing on telling me?"

"Tell you what?"

"You know what Anastasia." He grits his teeth. He reaches into his pocket and takes out the box with the test in it. "Hm?"

"What...what were you doing in my purse Christian? That is mine not yours." I retort back and take the test. He lets me take it and I look down at the package. Results in five minutes is says.

"Are you?" He asks. He looks up to me with a blank expression.

"I think I am. I've have some symptoms. I've been having morning sickness and eating more lately and gaining weight in the process."

He smiles and that and then frowns, "Ana, I'm not ready. It's not the best time you know and I was hoping to have a better house and everything fin-"

I sit beside him and rest my head on his shoulders, "There's never a good time Christian. We have been talking about it for a while, I know I was feeling like this a few days after we were apart so there's a chance that we will be. But Christian you will make a wonderful father, is that what you're afraid of?"

He sighs and I know I'm right, "Christian you are great with Kate's and Eliot's son and daughter. Why would you think you couldn't be ok with your own?"

"Because It's different. Eliot is different, he's not me and his kinds don't have my blood. I know where I come from Ana, I know what I'm like. If our child was to be like me... I couldn't bare to watch him or her grow up and do what I do. I don't want that."

I rub his shoulders, "Christian, you had a bad start. And then Elena came into it and threw you into the BDSM lifestyle. You were not born that way and neither will our child. Look," I giggle, "we don't even know I'm pregnant yet. Let's just do the test and find out okay?"

He nods.

* * *

"How many minutes left?"

"Christian I just did the test, it's still five... well four and a half now."

**One minute...**

Christian has moved from the edge of the bath tub to the floor. I remain on the toilet seat holding the test in my hands.

Christian is looking nervous as he fumbles with his ring. I brush off imaginary dust from my jeans.

**Two minutes...**

Christian is now pacing back and forth with his hands on his head.

I have moved down to his spot on the floor.

**Three minutes...**

Christian has taken the battery out of his phone and placed it back in - about four times already.

I've made my way back into the bedroom and sit on the edge.

**Four minutes...**

Christian is flopped down on his stomach on the bed.

I'm fumbling with the a loose strand on my purse.

**Five minutes...**

The beeper on the test goes off and Christian and I look towards each other. We make our way to the bathroom and Christian sweaty hand takes mine. I place a kiss on his cheek and we both look down at the test.

"Ready?" I ask and he doesn't answer. I click the button and read the tiny digital print that reads...

_Yes._

* * *

**A/N: ****I know little of this chapter has to do with the main story but I really wanted to write about Ana's ****pregnancy. I felt that I needed to write this now so I would be able to put it to the side and move back onto the main story again. I've been waiting ages to write this chapter!**

**Some of you might be thinking that Christian's reaction was a lot calmer but remember this is set 5 years into the future and Christian has had time to think about having kids. He has even mentioned it on the boat when he suggested buying a new house. **

**I will try an update again this week. I am wondering though if you would prefer smaller and more frequent updates, or should I keep it the way it is? **


	15. Back Home

**A/N: **Wow! I have not update this in over a month LOL! So sorry! I've been so busy with the Holidays that I could not find the time to update. But I have good news for all of you who are still reading this. I have about four more chapters that are finished and will be posted soon. I don't really know when, maybe the next one on Sunday?

I have not checked for errors on this chapter. And practically every other one I've written LOL I was going to go through them all and fix them but there's just too many and I can't find the time to as I barely have time to update.

Thanks for all the reviews I received on my last two chapters. They mean so much to me.

* * *

After finding out about my pregnancy two days ago, Christian and I decided it would be best to return home to Seattle. Not only because the men that are after us are now in LA, but because I am almost at the four months stage and Christian wants me to be in Dr. Greene's good hands.

He has called her and informed her of my state. We've set up an appointment for the end of the week for me to get checked out as I have not any care for the first four months and to make sure everything is fine. Christian has been handling the news well. I would even go as far as to say he's a bit excited. I could not be any happier that finally we get to have a child of our own. It's been a long enough wait and I'm glad it's over.

Christian has also called up the rest of the Grey's and Gail and have informed them that they can all return to Seattle - on the condition we all stay under the same roof.

His parents have kindly offered us there place and reluctantly Christian accepted. I've told Christian that it would be better to be in there place than to have Grace, Carrick, and Mia be at our place. Especially seeing that Escala only has one spare bedroom plus the playroom. And I don't think he wants anyone near the room but us.

Kate and Elliot have also decided to come and visit which I am looking forward to. It has been almost a year - if not longer since I've seen them in person as have Christian. It will be nice to catch up with them and spend some girl time with Kate. And I think Christian needs a guy's day with Eliot.

Gail too is coming back from her sisters. She has kindly accepted Christian's offer and took on the household duties at at Grace's while were there. I know Christian has offered her a bonus for her work but she insisted that she did not want it. But Christian would not have any of it and reluctantly she agreed.

We are now only three hours away from Seattle. Taylor and Sawyer have taken the boats back while Christian and I drive back home. It's nice to have time like this with him. There hasn't really ever been a time where we've been on the road together for any more than an hour or two with Christian driving.

But I just can't help feel restless. We've been on the road since early morning and it's now just after noon. We've already stopped at least half a dozen times for me to buy something to eat and to stretch our legs. Christian has thoroughly enjoyed each and every stop...

"Tired?" Christian asks and I am broken from my thoughts. I look over to him and bite my lip, _enough said!_ He smirks at me and then looks back to the road, "That was fun."

"It was Mr. Grey. Who knew convenient stores in the middle of nowheres sold Ben and Jerry's finest vanilla."

We both laugh and he places a hand on my knee. Christian rubs it gently as he has been doing since we left this morning. I look over to him and his face is now in a hard line, somethings bothering him, I can tell.

"What's wrong?"

He sighs, "Nothing."

_It's something._

"Is it to do with the baby?"

He does not reply. Oh god. "What is it Christian? Please tell me. Do you not want-"

"No Ana god don't ever fucking think that. I'm just stressed out with everything that's all. It's not the best time for us having kids you know and I'm trying to deal with work and not being there."

I nod. I have thought of this too. There are people out there after us and bringing a child into the picture makes everything more dangerous. And with his work, I know it's in good hands with Ros. But I know he must be feeling out of control. I think that's the reason why he's been into kinky fuckery so much lately. Especially after he found out I was pregnant...

But I have not mind it one bit. And I know he hasn't either. We miss having it for so long that it's like we have to catch up, but it's become a bit harder. I've gained weight and have a small bump along my stomach. But Christian has done most of the work so it works out fine.

"You know, we could always move." He says and I look over confused. "I mean, once we're back in seattle we can start looking right away."

"Yes I think that will be best. I'm at least four months along, but it doesn't give us much time." I know Grace would not mind us staying wither her, but I know Christian likes to have his own place as do I. And being at his parents place would make our activities that much harder. Plus adding a pregnant lady in the mix would be stressful.

"We could move by where my mom and dad are. There's nice houses over there. I don't want our child to be at Escala."

"I agree. But the houses are too expensive over there. And there's not many young families there so he or she won't have anyone to play with." I remind him. "Even if were just at Escala for a month or two, it wouldn't matter much."

"Our child is to never step foot in that place! I'll sell it if I have to!" He snaps and grips the steering wheel tighter. I know he does not mean the latter. Heck, I don't want the later either.

"That's where we started." I remind him.

He nods in agreement, "We'll look around then. I'll ask my mom if she knows any good real-estate agents. Maybe the one she use-"

"I don't want a house that big Christian. How many times are you planing on knocking me up?" I tease.

"Only once."

I gape at him, "One?"

"Yes."

"No brothers or sisters?"

"No."

"We'll think about it." I tell him. "Maybe you'll change your mind when this one comes."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because it's better. I'll be able to spoil it more."

"Well _it_ gets lonely being an only child. And we're not going to raise a brat."

Christian fakes a pout, "Why not?"

"Because those are the ones who will be living with us until there thirty."

He nods in agreement, "Fine. But I'm going to buy it a car when it turns sixteen."

I shake my head, he's impossible.

* * *

**A/N 2: **I know there out of LA but I just could not imagine Christian keeping a pregnant Ana in a place when someone broke into there place. Plus I wanted to incorporate the rest of the Greys into this story. The next couple of chapters are basically focusing around Ana being pregnant and then things will continue...


End file.
